KEMARU LOVE
by rainy hearT
Summary: Kevin Woo X Kibum,KeMaru Couple . Hubungan Kevin x Kibum yang sudah diketahi pihak kerajaan.Eli x Xander yang diketahui tuan Kim. Ketika harus memilih antara Kekaisaran dengan Cintanya. Kevin harus siap dengan semua resikonya. Chap 7/end is up, RnR ?
1. Chapter 1

**KEMARU LOVE**

Author : | rainy hearT |

Length : | Series |

Rated : | T |

Cast :

| Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Marumir a.k.a Allen Kim |

| Kevin Woo a.k.a Woo Sung Hyun (U-Kiss) |

|Other U-Kiss member except AJ and Hoon |

Pairing : | KeMaru | Kevin x Marumir |

Genre : | Romance | Drama | Sad |

Disclaimer : | ALL cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan | KeMaru saling memiliki | Kevin milik Kibum | Kibum milik Kevin|

Warning : |YAOI / Boys Love | Banyak Typo | Tidak memakai EYD yang sesuai dengan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia | OC's |

Summarry : | Love is the time when you can't breath because of your heartbeat. Love is when you can't see anything because of you only can see him. And love is the time when you going insane and give all your things. Your life and your soul. Love will pay you more |

KEVIN IS ONLY FOR KIBUM

Masalah pribadi saya adalah, kerinduan saya pada couple ini. Kegilaan and kecintaan saya pada KeMaru. Mungkin hanya mimpi, bisa melihat mereka bersama lagi #Lebay#

Happy Reading

**oOOoKEMARU LOVEoOOo**

**.**

**.**

Cinta, tak selamanya harus saling memiliki. Namun semua bukan berarti aku menerima kekalahan cintaku. Aku akan mengikatmu, selamanya. Meski kalah pada kehidupan saat ini, bisa ku pastikan aku akan menang di kehidupan yang akan datang.

"Aku akan menemukanmu."

.

** Flashback Mode On**

.

"Jebal Kaisar, jangan bunuh dia !"

"Dia tidak pantas hidup. Cepat penggal kepalanya sekarang juga."

"Tunggu ! Aku ingin satu permintaanku dikabulkan."

Kaisar terlihat berfikir, ia mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap tajam pada namja di tempat pemenggalan di depannya. "Baiklah, katakan apa keinginanmu."

"Biarkan aku mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada kekasihku."

"Beraninya kau ! Dia adalah Putra Mahkota Kekaisaran Dynasti Woo. Beraninya kau menyebutnya kekasihmu. Cepat lakukan hukumannya sekarang."

"Andwe..!" Kevin langsung berlari mencegah hukuman dijalankan. Ia berlari menuju tempat pemenggalan. Menciumi wajah tampan kekasihnya. Tanpa ada rasa malu sekalipun, ia mencium bibir kekasihnya diepan seluruh rakyatnya. "Mianhe Kibum Hyungie ... hiks... Hiks..."

"Uljima Kevin-ah. Saranghae." Kibum masih mencoba tersenyum.

"Ahniya, kau tidak boleh melakukan ini padaku. Tidak boleh meninggalkanku." Kevin terus saja menciumi bibir Kibum.

"Jalani hidupmu dengan baik. Dikehidupan ini, kita memang tak sejalan. Tapi dikehidupan mendatang, aku pastikan kita akan bersama. Aku menyimpan potongan perak separuh hati di dalam kotak penyimpananmu. Berikanlah pada keturunanmu chagi. Kalung perak itu akan mencari pasangannya sendiri. Percayalah."

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa kau mengaturnya ?" Kevin mengernyit Heran.

"Aku adalah manusia setengah siluman. Apapun bisa aku tentukan sendiri. Percayalah padaku, dan jalani hidupmu dengan baik."

"Aish ... Cepat lakukan !" Kaisar berteriak penuh amarah. "Cepat bawa kemari Putra Mahkota. Tidak seharusnya dia berada disana."

Pengawal menyeret paksa sang pangeran, dan saat pangeran berbalik, saat itu pulalah pisau pancung itu diturunkan. Kevin tak ingin melihatnya. Terlalu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Aku akan mencarimu hyung, aku akan menemukanmu." Kevin menggumam lirih. Meninggalkan tempat pemenggalan itu. Berjalan gontai kembali ke istana Putra Mahkota.

Ia segera mengobrak-abrik semua tempat penyimpanannya. Ia menemukan kalung perak berbentuk hati. Tapi saat ia menggenggamnya, separuh hati itu berangsur menghilang.

"Aku akan menemukanmu, kita akan bertemu Kibum hyungie.

.

**Flashback Mode Off**

.

.

"Umma, kenapa kalung ini harus aku pakai. Bentuknya sudah kuno dan jelek begini." Seorang namja cantik protes saat ia harus memakai kalung pemberian Ummanya. "Umma, ini sudah tahun 2012, mengapa aku memakai barang kuno begini ?"

"Haish, diamlah Kevin. Itu adalah pemberian dari kakekmu turun temurun. Umma juga tidak tahu mengapa Kaisar Woo dulu memberikan ini pada anaknya dan sampailah pada kita. Kakekmu berpesan agar anak pertama keturunannya memakai ini, dan sekarang ini giliranmu setelah Umma menggantikan appamu untuk memakainya."

"Aish, ini jelek sekali. Lebih baik aku tak mengeluarkannya Umma. Bisakah aku menyimpannya dibalik seragamku ?"

"Tentu saja. Sudah sana berangkat. Pangeran Shin sudah menunggu."

.

**Soul International High School**

.

Dua mobil mewah melintasi jalanan menuju tempat parkiran di sekolah elit itu. Tempat sekolah keturunan Kaisar dan juga anak orang terpandang di Korea. Mobil itu berhenti dan terlihat pengawal membukakan pintu.

Dua pangeran turun dari mobilnya. Pangeran Shin DongHo, keturunan ketujuh Dynasti Woo dari putrinya dan pangeran Woo Sung Hyung atau Kevin Woo, keturunan keenam dari Dynasti Woo dari Kaisar Woo.

Semua mata menatap takjub pada kedua pemuda cantik ini. Flower boy. Mereka memang flower boy, karena cantik dan tampan sekaligus. Meski kebanyakan dari siswa yang menyukai kedua pangeran ini adalah namja, tetap saja semua namja itu hanya akan diam dan tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Berbeda dengan yeoja centil yang selalu saja menempel pada kedua pangeran ini. Yeoja itu seperti tidak mengenal lagi kata malu dan terus saja mengikuti dua pangeran itu ke kelasnya.

"Pangeran Shin, kau imut sekali. Bagaimana bisa kau begitu menggemaskan." Seorang yeoja centil hendak bergelayut dilengan Pangeran Shin, namun seketika rambut panjangnya ditarik oleh sahabat kedua Pangeran itu.

"Jangan sekali-kali berani mengganggu pangeran. Pergi kalian semua !" Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk semua yeoja itu menyingkir dari sekitar pangeran.

"Tak perlu sampai seperti itu hyung." Dongho berkata lembut pada hyungnya saat mereka sampai diruangan mereka. Ruangan khusus untuk empat namja, dua pangeran Korea dan dua putra konglomerat Korea.

"Tapi, mereka membuatku muak DongHo. Kau tahu bukan, yeoja itu terus saja mencoba mengganggu kalian dan menempel terus pada kalian. That tings keep irritating me anyways."

"Sudahlah Hyung. Tak usah dijadikan masalah. Eli, aku bosan belajar terus, bagaimana kalau kita mengusulkan untuk liburan. Satu bulan di Summer camp pasti menyenangkan. Bagaimana menurut kalian ?"

"Are you serious ?" Eli seakan tak percaya sang Pangeran mengusulkan summer camp. Kevin hanya mengangguk, kemudian menatap adiknya dan hyungnya yang lain. "Bagaimana menurutmu hyung ? Kurasa Kepala Sekolah akan menyetujui ide ini ? Mungkin kau bisa sedikit membujuk Kepala Sekolah."

"Akh, baiklah." Soo Hyun langsung mengambil ponselnya.

"Hari ini, kami sedang tidak ingin belajar. Jangan izinkan songsaenim masuk ke ruangan kami. Kami akan beristirahat hari ini."

"..."

"Nde, sampaikan juga pada kepala sekolah, besok harus diadakan Summer Camp. Atas perintah Pangeran Woo dan juga Elison Kim. Atur semuanya untuk kami. Summer Camp sebulan penuh. Arraseo ?"

"..."

Soo Hyun mematikan ponselnya dan tersenyum pada semua sahabatnya. Sekolah ini milik keluarga Soo Hyun. Meski kepala sekolahnya bukan ayah Soo Hyun, tetap saja dia yang berkuasa atas sekolah ini.

.

**At Summer Camp**

.

"Wah, bebas sekali rasanya." Dongho menghirup udara disekitarnya. Membentangkan kedua tangannya dan tersenyum ditengah padang rumput yang lapang. Sedangkan Kevin tengah mengatur pengawal mereka untuk mendirikan tenda baginya dan juga Pangeran Shin. Sedangkan Eli dan Soo Hyun sudah tidur santai didepan tenda mereka. Orang suruhan Kepala Sekolah sudah mendirikan tenda untuk Soo Hyun.

"Hidup memang indah." Eli memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidur dialam bebas. Jangan tanyakan dimana siswa lain. Camp mereka sedikit lebih jauh dari camp keempat namja ini. Inilah privacy keempat namja istimewa.

.

Setelah memastikan tendanya berdiri dengan baik, Kevin berjalan ke sekitar camp mereka. Mencoba mencari sungai atau sumber air lainnya. "Kau yakin akan pergi sendiri hyung ?" Teriak DongHo dari tenda mereka. "Nde, aku akan segera kembali." Kevin melambaikan tangannya dan mulai berjalan menjauh dari sahabatnya.

Sebenarnya, ia bukan hanya akan mencari sumber air, tapi juga mencari sesuatu yang lain.

.

.

**Kevin Woo POV**

.

'Mengapa Kalung yang diberikan Umma hangat ? Seperti menarikku untuk terus mengikutinya.' Aku terus berjalan menyusuri tepi sungai. Entah mengapa terasa hangat dan berdebar. Jantungku berdetak kencang. Tak tahu juga alasannya. Terasa seperti aku harus menemukan sesuatu tapi ...

"Huh... Tersesat. Ottokhe ?"

Siapa ? Suara terdengar tak jauh dari tempatku. Penasaran ? Pastinya, dan saat aku menemukannya. Hangat, kalung ini terasa hangat melingkar dileherku.

Aneh, sangat aneh. Jantungku berdebar begitu cepat saat melihatnya. Rambut coklat yang terlihat lembut, kulit milky white-nya, bibir tipis itu. Aish... Apa-apaan ini. Ingat Kevin, kau ini pangeran. Tak seharusnya kau berfikiran yang tidak-tidak seperti ini.

Aku menekati namja itu, sepertinya dia sedikit kesulitan. Kulihat dia memegang kompasnya. 'Mwoya ?' Dia memakai gelang dengan separuh hati terikat di gelang tali itu. "Ehm... Nuguya ?"

"Eh...?" Dia menatapku. Matanya, bibirnya, kulit itu. Aish ... bagaimana bisa seorang namja begitu tampan dan sempurna. Akh, kurasa wajahku sudah memerah sekarang.

.

**Kevin Woo POV end**

.

.

**Kim Kibum POV **

.

"Huh... Tersesat. Ottokhe ?"

Aku, kebagian tugas mencari sumber air dan akhirnya tersesat. Bagus sekali. Mengapa camp ini begitu luas ? Mengapa tendaku begitu jauh ? Dan satu lagi, bagaimana aku kembali ke tendaku.

Kompas ? Hmm... Salahkan aku yang tak mengikuti pelajaran kemiliteran di sekolah. Begitu membosankan. Lebih baik main game atau membaca buku. Ponsel ? Ayolah, summer camp ini hampir di puncak gunung, mana ada sinyal. Akh. Kenapa Xander hyung dan Kiseop tak mencariku ? Apa mereka tak kehilangan aku ?

'Menyebalkan sekali ? Bagaimana cara memakai kompas ini ? Tapi rasanya juga percuma, aku sama sekali tak tahu arah. Bagus Kibum, sekarang kau tersesat.

'Eh... Hangat ...' Kenapa potongan perak setengah hati ini terasa hangat. Jantungku juga berdebar kencang. Aneh.

Sebenarnya gelang ini juga aneh. Aku menerimanya dari seorang kakek tua tadi. Kakek itu yang memakaikan sendiri padaku, dan anehnya lagi ini tak bisa dilepaskan.

Huh ! Kompas bodoh ? Bagaimana aku memakainya ?

"Ehm... Nuguya ?"

Aku menoleh, menatapnya, sumber suara yang begitu lembut. "Eh...?" Akh, inikah surga ? Cantik. Jantungku berdebar lebih kencang sekarang. Akh... Tidak-tidak. Dia adalah Pangeran Woo, setahuku. Itu juga kata Xander hyung. Akh, ternyata benar Pangeran Woo sangat cantik. Aish, matanya, bibir merah itu, kulitnya dan jangan lupakan sinar wajahnya... Seakan menarikku dalam dunianya, cantik. Hei, wajahnya memerah. Aish... Neomu yeppeoyo. "Yeppeoyo..."

"Mwo ...?" Dia menatapku. Akh, bodohnya aku, bisa-bisanya keceplosan. Tapi dia memang sangat cantik. "Ahniya," aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa aku ucapkan lagi.

"Sedang apa disini ? Tersesat ?" Suaranya halus, dan senyumannya. Haish... Aku bisa gila jika begini terus. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Dimana tendamu ?" Aku hanya bisa menggeleng. "Hei, jawab aku. Mengapa hanya mengangguk dan menggeleng ? Apa kau takut padaku ?" Dia mengulurkan tangannya, "Kevin Woo imnida ? Sepertinya kau siswa baru. Pasti tak mengenalku."

"Akh, ahniyo. Aku tahu kau, pangeran. Pangeran keturunan keenam Dynasti Woo. Meski sekarang pemerintahan dipegang presiden, tapi tetap saja Kaisar Woo memegang kekuasaan tertinggi atas Korea. Dan kau adalah Putra Mahkota. Kim Kibum imnida." Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Hei tangannya sangat halus. Aish, dia tersenyum. Cantik sekali. Seandainya saja aku bisa menghilang sebentar saja, aku ingin berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Memang benar kata Kiseop, Pangeran Woo sangat cantik.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?" Akh, mata itu menghipnotisku. "Kau cantik, sangat cantik." Akh, biarlah aku mengatakannya sekarang karena dia memang sangat cantik.

"Gamsahae, bisa lepaskan tanganmu, kau menggenggam tanganku terlalu erat."

"Akh, biarkan seperti ini."

"Kibum-Ssi, are you dreaming ?" Akh, memang aku bermimpi ? Akh tidak, ini nyata. Aku menggenggam tangannya. Eh, tangannya ? Tangan pangeran ? "Ehm, mianhe." Aku melepaskan tangan halusnya. Aish, dia kembali tersenyum, cantik sekali. "Gwencahan Kibum hyungie."

"Kibum hyungie ?" Kenapa sepertinya aku tak asing dengan panggilan itu ? Dan terlebih lagi, rasa hangat kembali merasuk kedalam aliran darahku.

"Nde, kurasa kau pasti lebih tua dariku. Dan entah mengapa, aku ingin memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu. Boleh 'kan ?"

"Nde, tentu saja pangeran."

"Jangan memanggilku pangeran, cukup Kevin saja. Arra ?"

"Tapi, nanti bagaimana jika aku..."

"Gwenchana. Aku akan mengurus masalah yang timbul nanti. Jadi katakan, apa kau tersesat ?"

"Aku memang tersesat. Aku siswa baru. Aku baru pulang dari Aussie dan masuk sekolah baru kemarin lusa. Tiba-tiba saja ada pemberitahuan jika ada Summer Camp atas perintah Pangeran Woo dan Elison Kim. Jadi, mau tidak mau aku harus ikut."

"Dan kau tak tahu lokasi summer camp ini ?"

"Nde, begitulah." Ia duduk sisiku. Oh, ayolah. Jangan duduk disitu, nanti kau bisa mendengar detak jantungku.

.

**Kim Kibum POV end**

.

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku. Aku akan pulang ke tendaku." Kevin menarik tangan Kibum, "Eh, mianhe." Tapi ia langsung melepaskannya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

"Gwenchana Kevin-ah. Tapi bukannya camp pangeran dan teman-temannya itu jauh dari camp kami."

"Kalau begitu, pindahkan saja tendamu ke lokasi camp kami. Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada temanku yang lain."

"Tapi pangeran..."

"Gwenchana Kibum Hyungie. Kau adalah sahabatku, berarti sahabatmu juga sahabatku. Dan satu hal lagi, jangan panggil aku pangeran."

"Arraseo Kevin." Kibum mengangguk. Dan ia kembali merasakan kehangatan dari perak berbentuk hati yang menempel di pergelangan tangannya. Begitu juga dengan Kevin, hangat mulai menjalari hatinya.

Kevin kembali meraih tangan Kibum, menariknya bersamanya.

"Kevin...?"

Biarkan aku menggenggam tanganmu hyungie. Rasanya hangat." Kevin tersenyum manis pada Kibum.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menyusuri sungai. Keluar dari hutan, menuju camp Kevin.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Gaje-kah ?

Akh, mianhe. Semoga pada mau RnR.

Ini hanya obat buatan sendiri. Aku hanya terlalu merindukan couple ini. Sangat menyedihkan jika sekarang Kibum berada di Jepang dan Kevin sibuk dengan U Kiss. Isshhh, aku benar-benar membenci ElVin couple. Kenapa ? Karena Kevin hanya untuk Kibum. Akh... Fujoshi akut. Akhir kata, Review please...

.


	2. Chapter 2

**KEMARU LOVE**

Author : | rainy hearT |

Length : | Series |

Rated : | T |

Cast :

| Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Marumir a.k.a Allen Kim |

| Kevin Woo a.k.a Woo Sung Hyun (U-Kiss) |

|Other U-Kiss member except AJ and Hoon |

Pairing : | KeMaru | Kevin x Marumir |

Genre : | Romance | Drama | Sad |

Disclaimer : | ALL cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan | KeMaru saling memiliki | Kevin milik Kibum | Kibum milik Kevin|

Warning : |YAOI / Boys Love | Banyak Typo | Tidak memakai EYD yang sesuai dengan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia | OC's |

Summarry : | Love is the time when you can't breath because of your heartbeat. Love is when you can't see anything because of you only can see him. And love is the time when you going insane and give all your things. Your life and your soul. Love will pay you more |

KEVIN IS ONLY FOR KIBUM

Setiap hari, mantengin fanvid KeMaru couple. Akh... Makin kangen sama mereka. Coba Kibum and Xander balik lagi. Apakah ada yang setuju sama saya, AJ and Hoon, mereka bukan apa-apa dibanding Kibum and Xander ? ##

Happy Reading

**oOOoKEMARU LOVEoOOo**

**.**

**Menuju Tenda Pangeran**

.

Suasana mendadak hening diantara mereka berdua. Hanya terdengar suara kaki yang bergesekan menginjak daun kering di sepanjang jalan keluar dari hutan menuju ke camp pangeran.

Sesekali Kevin berhenti dan hendak mengajak Kibum bicara, namun usahanya terus saja gagal karena perasaan tak jelas yang tiba-tiba membunuh keberaniannya.

.

**Kevin Woo POV**

.

Apakah harus diam begini terus ? Kenapa terasa canggung sekali ? Apakah memang harus aku yang memulainya ? Mengajaknya bicara ? 'Baiklah, cobalah Kevin !' Aku berhenti sejenak dan mencoba memulai pembicaraan dengannya. "Hyungie..."

"Nde..."

.

Degh...

Ommona ! Aku rasa aku sudah tak waras. Mengapa hanya seperti ini saja jantungku berdegub kencang. "Ah... Tidak jadi." Aku melanjutkan jalanku lagi. Sekilas aku melihatnya, melihat wajah tampannya, kulit putih itu, lehernya, bibirnya... Bibirnya... Akh, kenapa bibir itu seperti memanggilku ? Aish, ayolah Kevin. Kau ini Putra Mahkota, calon kaisar Korea. Berhenti bersikap aneh dan merasakan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kevin, awas !"

.

Sreeett...

.

Degh...

Apa ini ? Jantungku berdegub semakin kencang. Perasaan hangat merasuk ke dalam dadaku. Terasa, kalung yang menempel didadaku membuat tubuhku hangat dan semakin membuat jantungku berdebar kencang.

15 detik...

Dan aku masih menatap kedalam manik mata hitamnya, 'Makhluhk tampan, sangat tampan.'

30 detik...

Dan aku menatap bibir tipis itu. Terpaku pada warna merahnya, mungkin rasanya manis, atau ... Akh sadarlah Kevin.

"Akh, mianhe." Ia melepaskan tangannya yang menangkap tubuhku. Jantungku masih berdebar kencang sampai sekarang. Akh, lihatlah senyum di bibirnya, sangat tampan. "Kau hampir menabrak pohon Kevin, berhati-hatilah."

"Mwo ?" Menabrak pohon ? Aku menatap ke depanku. Benar saja, pohon yang begitu besar hingga tak bisa kurengkuh dengan kedua tanganku ada tepat di depanku dan aku hampir menabraknya. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak melihatnya ?

"Apa kau melamun ?" Eh... Memang terlihat ya ? "Akh, ahni. Aku tidak melamun, mana mungkin aku melamun. Memangnya memikirkan apa ?"

"Aku, mungkin."

"Eh..." Aigo, benar-benar memalukan. Memangnya sangat terlihat ya ? "Aku tidak memikirkanmu. Kau saja yang terlalu percaya diri."

"Benarkah Kevin ? Jangan berbohong padaku."

"Hei, siapa yang berbohong. Aku memang tak memikirkanmu."

Akh, pasti wajahku sudah sangat memerah saat ini. Ish, memalukan. "Kevin-ah."

"Waeyo ?"

"Kau yakin ini jalannya ?"

"Eh..."

Aku langsung mengedarkan pandanganku pada sekelilingku. Memang hanya ada pohon tinggi dengan dedaunan yang menutupi pandangan kami. Kalau boleh jujur, aku mengatakannya... "Kita tersesat."

"Mwo... ?"

.

**Kevin Woo POV end**

.

.

**Di Istana **

.

"Selamat datang ! Silahkan masuk, kaisar sudah menunggu." Yeoja cantik itu masuk ke ruang pertemuan Kaisar. Ia duduk dengan sopan, khas yeoja berpendidikan. Pakaian dan tata lakunya terkesan sangat elegan.

"Akh, kau sudah datang. Selamat datang kembali ke Korea, Sulli."

"Gamsahamnida, Kaisar. Semua karena anda. Terima kasih telah memilih ku."

"Kevin pasti akan sangat senang bertemu denganmu. Kau bisa beristirahat sekarang, kurasa perjalanan dari Macau ke sini sangat melelahkan. Didepan sudah ada Kepala Pelayan Jung, kau akan diantar ke kamarmu olehnya."

"Gamsahamnida Kaisar." Sulli membungkuk sebentar dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan Kaisar.

"Kevin... Jeongmall bogoshippoyo."

.

**Di Tenda pangeran -Daejon- **

.

"Hyung, ini sudah sore, matahari saja sebentar lagi akan menghilang. Kenapa dia belum kembali ?" Dongho sudah blingsatan (?) kesana kemari. Ia sudah gelisah tak karuan memikirkan hyungnya. Memang, Kevin pergi sejak siang tadi, dan sampai matahari hampir tenggelam, ia belum juga kembali.

Soohyun yang bosan melihat tingkah Dongho yang terus berjalan kesana kemari akhirnya mengambil tindakan.

Dengan cepat ia menangkap tubuh Dongho, melingkarkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Dongho.

"Pangeran Shin Dongho, bisa tenang tidak ? Jangan berjalan kesana kemari terus. Aku pusing melihatmu."

Berada pada jarak sedekat itu, membuat rona merah muncul pada pipi Dongho. Untunglah matahari sudah sedikit lengser (?) sehingga tak begitu terlihat jelas oleh Soohyun.

"Ba...baiklah. Aku berhenti. Tap... Tapi... Bisakah kau lepaskan ?"

"Mwo ?" Soohyun menatap Dongho penuh tanya, sejujurnya ia melakukan hal tadi merupakan gerakan reflek tanpai bisa ia kendalikan.

"Kau masih memelukku."

"Akh... Mianhe Dongho. Aku tak berniat melakukannya sama sekali." Soohyun langsung melepaskan lengannya dan mundur sedikit menjauhi Dongho.

"Sudahlah hyung tidak usah sampai seperti itu, nan gwenchanayo."

Mereka saling melempar senyum sejenak, hingga akhirnya Eli yang tiba-tiba saja datang mengganggu momment itu. Ia menepuk bahu Soohyun, "Hyung, aku akan mencari Kevin kedalam hutan. Kau temani saja Dongho disini, biar aku pergi sendiri."

"Apa kau yakin ? Ini sudah hampir gelap Eli."

"Tenanglah hyung, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan berhati-hati."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja." Akhirnya Soohyun mengiyakan Eli.

Eli langsung menghilang masuk kedalam hutan. Dia hanya membawa sebuah senter kecil sebagai penerang jalannya. Berjalan masuk kedalam hutan di bawah gelapnya sinar bulan yang remang. Terus mencoba mencari Kevin. Ia masuk menuju jalan ke sungai, namun sesampainya disana sama sekali ia tak menemukan Kevin.

Sreeekk... Sreekk...

'Apa itu ?' Seketika saja Eli sweatdrop. Takut dan was-was memikirkan suara itu. Ia berjalan mendekati sumber suara dengan langkah pelan, ketakutan masih menghinggapi pikirannya. Ia memikirkan suara apa itu, antara hantu dan hewan buas.

"Akh, jangan sampai aku bertemu keduanya." Ia kemudian menyorot kedepannya dan...

"Hwaa ... !"

.

**KeMaru side**

.

.

"Hyungie, aku lelah." Kevin yang sudah kelelahan terus berjalan kesana kemari tak jelas mulai mengeluh. Ia duduk bersandar pada pohon dan memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Payah. Paboya Kevin."

Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum kecil. Untunglah, bulan sedang berbaik hati dan bersinar dengan terang, meski remang-remang. "Kita istirahat saja dulu."

Kibum, duduk disisi Kevin. Kevin yang belum tidur sepenuhnya, menggumam antara sadar dan tak sadarnya, "Hyungie, aku lelah... Haus..."

Kibum menoleh pada Kevin dan mengusap pipinya, "Tidurlah Kevin. Kau pasti lelah." Kibum menempatkan Kevin pada pelukannya. Kepala Kevin tepat berada pada dada Kibum. "Haus hyungie... Aku lelah dan haus."

Mendengar gumaman Kevin terus menerus, tiba-tiba saja sebuah ide jahil mampir diotak Kibum. Ia sedikit mengangkat dagu Kevin dan ...

.

**Kibum POV**

.

"Mmmhh..."

Aku menciumnya, tak kusangka aku akan melakukan ini. Lenguhannya yang terdengar lembut membuatku menggila. "Mmmhhh hyung..."

Aku membuka mataku dan langsung menghentikan lumatanku pada bibirnya. 'Ommo ! Sejak kapan dia membuka matanya ? Sejak kapan dia bangun ?' "Kau mencuri first kiss-ku Hyungie. Nakal."

"Mian...he..." Kenapa dia malah tersenyum, bukannya seharusnya ia marah padaku ? "Gwenchana hyungie, lagipula rasa hausku juga sedikit berkurang. Kau menciumku lama sekali, hampir saja aku kehabisan nafas karenamu."

Aku hanya bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari mata cantiknya yang terus menatapku sedari tadi. "Hyung..."

Suaranya seakan mengharuskan aku untuk menatap kearahnya.

"Mengapa kau menciumku ?"

Satu pertanyaan itu sukses membuatku diam mati kutu. "Mengapa kau mendekapku begini hyungie ? Meski aku merasa hangat, kurasa aku perlu tahu alasannya."

Aku memang masih merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Punggungnya masik menabrak dadaku, saling menyalurkan kehangatan. Dan jangan lupakan, ia yang kini sedikit mendongak menatapku. Matanya, bibirnya yang merah itu, lehernya... Akh, hentikan berfikiran yang tidak-tidak Kibum.

"Hyungie, aku masih menunggu jawabanmu."

"Eh... Iya, itu karena aku..." Harus kujawab apa ? Apa aku harus jujur dan mengatakan kalau aku memang ingin melakukannya. Pikiranku seakan terhenti dan tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku menatap wajahnya dalam remang cahaya bulan. Memegang dagunya, mendekatkan wajah kami.

"Aku tak tahu mengapa aku melakukannya. Jadi, bisakah kau tidak menanyakannya ? Karena aku sendiri tidak bisa memikirkan alasannya, tak bisa membuat alasan lain atas apa yang aku lakukan."

Ia tersenyum dan dan menatapku. "Neomu Yeppeoso." Aku hanya bisa mengatakan itu padanya, dia memang sangat cantik.

Aku merasakan jarinya menekan leherku, "Ppopo me..."

Dengan senang hati aku akan melakukannya. Satu hal yang baru aku sadari sekarang, seperti ada tali yang mengikatku, entah mengapa aku menginginkannya. Menginginkan pangeran ini hanya untukku sendiri. Menginginkan makhluk cantik ini hanya untukku saja. Perasaan hangat dan berdebar ini, baru kali ini aku merasakannya.

Bibirnya sangat manis dan hangat. Lidahnya melilitku mencoba bergelut denganku. Jarinya masih setia menekan leherku. Aku bisa merasakan, betapa jujurnya ciuman kami.

Aku mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Merasakan hangat tubuhnya berbagi denganku. Malam ini sangat indah, terlalu indah dan paling indah dalam hidupku. Aku menemukannya, hangat yang merasuk hingga kealiran darahku.

Jika sudah ada keberanian itu, aku akan mengatakannya dengan keras, 'Saranghaeyo Kevin-ah.'

.

**Kim Kibum POV end**

.

** Back To Eli**

.

"Hwa !"

"Kya, jangan meneriaki aku begitu. Kau pikir aku hantu apa ?"

Eli yang masih shock dengan kemunculan namja lain didepannya merasakan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar. Ia masih ragu jika didepannya itu benar-benar manusia. Eli menatap lekat namja didepannya. Sedangkan namja itu hanya memasang aegyonya. "Kenapa melihatku seperti itu ?" Eli hanya menggeleng dan mencoba menyentuh namja didepannya itu. Mendekatkan telunjuknya pada pipi namja manis didepannya.

"Wah, ternyata kau benar-benar manusia. Aku pikir kau hantu. Ahha...ha...ha syukurlah..." Eli tertawa gaje, sedangkan yang dikatai hantu itu hanya bisa mendengus kesal menatap wajah Eli.

"Hei Elison Kim, bisakah kau berhenti tertawa ? Kau ini tertawa terus menerus, seakan ada yang lucu saja." Eli kemudian menghentikan tawanya. Ia menyorot wajah kesal didepannya. "Mianhe." Eli tersenyum sekilas.

"Nde, gwenchana. Jadi apa yang kau lakukan dihutan malam-malam begini ?"

"Mencari Pangeran Kevin, kurasa dia tersesat. Kau sendiri ? Apa yang kau lakukan ? Siapa namamu ?"

"Aku Xander, aku juga mencari temanku. Dari siang tadi belum kembali, kurasa dia juga tersesat." Xander melangkah menuju pohon besar di belakang Eli dan duduk di bawahnya. "Bukankah Pangeran itu tahu daerah ini, bagaimana bisa tersesat ?" Xander menghela nafasnya. Keringat sudah menuruni pelipis dan dahinya. Poninya sudah basah sedari tadi. #bayangin rambut Xander di bingeul-bingeul Mv - Eli di Shut Up Mv.#

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan ?" Eli mendekat dan duduk disisi Xander. Xander hanya mengangguk. Ia sibuk memikirkam bagaimana nasib Kibum didalam hutan. "Aku rasa juga, akan sulit menemukan Kevin jika gelap begini. Padahal aku sudah mencari dari menjelang gelap tadi, tapi sampai tengah malam begini belum juga ketemu."

"Akh, aku juga. Aku mencari temanku, Kibum, sejak sore tadi. Aku kira dia akan kembali ke tenda kami, tapi mungkin ia tersesat. Sebenarnya salahku, aku menyuruhnya mencari sumber air. Dia baru pulang dari Aussie, dan bodohnya lagi aku tak berfikir, apakah dia tahu atau tidak daerah perkemahan ini."

"Hmm, sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi. Lebih baik istirahat saja sekarang." Eli melihat ke ponselnya, "Sudah jam satu malam. Pantas saja sangat sepi."

.

Sreeeekkk... Sreekkk...

.

Suara itu berhasil membuat Xander terlonjak seketika. "Tidak mungkin suara itu hantu 'kan ? Di dunia ini mana ada hantu ?"

Eli yang sudah berkeringat dingin juga sama takutnya dengan Xander. "Kalau begitu, ini bisa jadi hewan buas."

"Akh...tidak ! Tidak mungkin." Xander langsung meringkuk, memeluk kedua lututnya. "Ayolah, cepatlah pagi. Aku takut." Ia hanya bisa menggumam lirih diantara ketakutannya.

Melihat Xander yang ketakutan, Eli mengusap bahunya, membuat Xander menatap Eli. Untuk sejenak mata mereka bertemu. "Tenanglah, aku akan menghabisi hewan itu. Aku bisa beberapa jurus beladiri. Kurasa aku bisa mengalahkan mereka."

Meski terkesan kaku, Xander mengangguk. Antara yakin dan tak yakin dengan perkataan Eli. Tapi, setelah beberapa menit waspada ternyata memang tidak ada apa-apa. Xander sendiri sudah tidur menyandarkan kepalanya pada pohon itu. Eli menatapnya dan menyorot wajah Xander.

"Cukup menggemaskan dan cantik untuk seorang namja." Kemudian Eli meraih tubuh Xander dan menidurkannya di pangkuannya. "Dengan begini, kepalamu tak akan sakit."

Eli mengusap pelan pipi Xander, kemudian ia memejamkan matanya. Tak lama, ia sudah tidur dengan lelap.

.

**Pagi hari**

.

.

Sinar matahari menerpa wajah Kibum. Ia menggeliat dan perlahan bangun. Seluruh tubuhnya sakit semua, tapi saat melihat wajah cantik yang masih dalam dekapannya, ia tersenyum puas.

Perlahan dan sangat hati-hati, ia mengusap pipi Kevin. Mungkin inilah cara baru untuk membangunkan orang. "Ieronna Kevin-ah."

Namun Kevin malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kibum. "Hangat..." Kevin menggumam lirih dalam tidurnya. Kibum hanya bisa tersenyum dan perlahan mencium pucuk kepala Kevin. Tak tega untuk membangunkannya lagi, akhirnya Kibum malah mengeratkan pelukannya juga pada Kevin. Sepertinya sinar matahari pagi itu tak sanggup membangunkan sang Pangeran Tidur.

Kibum terus terjaga, ia melihat ke sekitar. Namun seketika, ia memfokuskan pandangannya dan menatap ke satu arah didepannya.

"Mwo... ?"

.

.

**TBC**

.

Bagaimana ? Jelekkah ? #pundungdipojokanbarengBummie#

Bener-bener Happy dah, ada yang mau ngerepiuw Fic gaje ini. Aku buat ini bener-bener karena aku kangen banget ma couple yang satu ini. Tiap hari aku pantengin tuh Vid an piku mereka.

**Balesan Repiuw**

**Sulli Otter**: Tenang ajah, nih FF kagak bakalan berhenti sebelum end. Tega bener dah tuh yang ngomong Kevin uke smw member. Kevin itu cuma cocok ma Kibum titik.

**Kangkyumi** : Wah, ternyata banyak yang sebel ma Elvin juga, asik banyak pendukungnya.

**Kissme501**: Mianhe, updatenya lama, Gomawo.

**KaBunnyMin**: Emang di sini Xander ma Eli, cocok dah. Kibum buat Kevin, Kevin buat Kibum.

**Tamamyoung**: Thanx tuk reviewnya, Hwaiting#menyemangatidirisendiri#.

**KimMinHyun**: Gamsahae dah jadi reader dari fic gajeku. Moga chap ni gak mengecewakan.

Still need you review, Mind to RnR... ? Please... >_ 


	3. Chapter 3

**KEMARU LOVE**

Author : | rainy hearT |

Length : | Series |

Rated : | T |

Cast :

| Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Marumir a.k.a Allen Kim |

| Kevin Woo a.k.a Woo Sung Hyun (U-Kiss) |

|Other U-Kiss member except AJ and Hoon |

Pairing : | KeMaru | Kevin x Marumir |

Genre : | Romance | Drama | Sad |

Disclaimer : | ALL cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan | KeMaru saling memiliki | Kevin milik Kibum | Kibum milik Kevin|

Warning : |YAOI / Boys Love | Banyak Typo | Tidak memakai EYD yang sesuai dengan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia | OC's |

Summarry : | Love is the time when you can't breath because of your heartbeat. Love is when you can't see anything because of you only can see him. And love is the time when you going insane and give all your things. Your life and your soul. Love will pay you more |

KEVIN IS ONLY FOR KIBUM

Setiap hari, mantengin fanvid KeMaru couple. Akh... Makin kangen sama mereka. Coba Kibum and Xander balik lagi. Apakah ada yang setuju sama saya, AJ and Hoon, mereka bukan apa-apa dibanding Kibum and Xander ? I Have a Big NO for AJ and Hoon. ##

Happy Reading

**oOOoKEMARU LOVEoOOo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Masih di hutan**

.

.

Kibum terus terjaga, ia melihat ke sekitar. Namun seketika, ia memfokuskan pandangannya dan menatap ke satu arah didepannya.

"Mwo ... ?"

"Waeyo Hyungie ?" Kevin menatap Kibum heran. Mata cantiknya menatapnya sendu pertanda makhluk cantik ini masih mengantuk. "Itu, disana." Kibum menunjuk pada satu arah tak jauh didepan mereka.

"Eli ?" Kevin segera duduk dan mengucek matanya imut. "Oh, jadi itu yang namanya Eli ya ? Kenapa dia memangku Xander hyung begitu ?" Kibum berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya membantu Kevin berdiri. "Kajja, kita dekati mereka."

Kevin dan Kibum berjalan mendekat pada Eli dan Xander yang masih tidur. "Hei, ireonna !" Kevin menepuk bahu Eli berusaha membangunkannya. "Elison Kim ! Ireonna !"

Sedang Kibum sendiri membangunkan Xander yang masih tidur nyenyak berbantalkan paha Eli. "Kya, jangan ganggu tidurku Seoppi."

"Ish, kenapa Seoppi ? Ini Kibum, Xander hyung, ieronna !"

Xander membuka matanya dan langsung terduduk. Sekejap, ia menatap wajah Kibum yang tersenyum. "Hwa ! Bummie. Akhirnya aku menemukanmu." Xander langsung memeluk erat namja pirang didepannya.

"Eerrr... Bukannya aku yang menemukanmu ya Hyung ?" Kibum tersenyum gaje dalam pelukan Xander.

Xander hanya tersenyum innocent, melepaskan pelukannya. "Kau tahu, aku lelah mencarimu kemana-mana ?" Xander menatap namja cantik yang sedari tadi menatap aneh padanya. Ia membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Annyeong Pangeran Woo."

"Jangan memanggilku begitu. Panggil saja Kevin." Kevin tersenyum sekilas kemudian kembali mencoba membangunkan. "Aigo ! Kau ini, kenapa susah sekali dibangunkan." Kevin mendekati telinga Eli dan berteriak keras. "Kya ! Ada harimau ! Eli, ada harimau."

"Hwa... ! Ayo lari, ayo lari... Lari... !" Eli langsung terperanjat kebingungan. Ia menatap kesal wajah yang sedang tersenyum innocent didepannya.

"Kya Woo Sung Hyun ! Kau sudah gila hah ? Mana ada harimau ? Ish... Mengganggu orang tidur saja. Kau juga, kemana saja semalaman tak pulang ke camp ? Aku mencarimu sampai lelah tahu ?" Eli langsung menyembur Kevin dengan banyak pertanyaan.

"Mianhe, aku tersesat."

"Mwo ! Hehehehehe... Lucu sekali. Kau ini seperti tak tahu hutan ini, kenapa bisa tersesat ? Dreaming huh ?" Eli menatap Kevin dengan tatapan mengejeknya.

"Memang..." Kevin menunduk. Ada semburat rona merah di pipinya. Ia menatap Kibum yang menahan tawanya menatap Kevin. "Ck... Jangan melihatku begitu hyungie..."

"Selain dreaming, kau juga hampir menabrak pohon." Kibum meneruskan niatnya menggoda Kevin.

.

**Kim Kibum POV**

.

.

"Selain dreaming, kau juga hampir menabrak pohon." Aish... Lihatlah wajah memerahnya. Pangeran Korea ini memang benar-benar cantik. "Kya ! Jangan membuka aibku. Aish... Memalukan sekali." Dia tersipu malu, manisnya, cantik sekali.

Menggodanya memang sangat menyenangkan. Hatiku hangat. "Memangnya kau memikirkan apa sampai tak melihat pohon yang besarnya tiga kali lipat lebih besar darimu itu ?"

"Jinjjayo Kevin ? Kau hampir menabraknya ?" Eli menatap Kevin tak percaya. Ekspresinya benar-benar lucu. Mungkin karena logatnya seperti orang Amerika, jadi cara bicaranya terdengar aneh.

"Kya ! Ish menyebalkan, kalian sangat menyebalkan. Jangan menggodaku." Kevin berdiri dari posisinya tadi. Ia sibuk memalingkan wajahnya dan tak mau menatap ke arahku.

"Heh... Bilang saja melamunkan aku, iya kan ?"

"Kibum hyungie... !" Kevin memukul dadaku. Aish, lama-lama aku tak bisa menahannya. Kenapa ada namja secantik dia ? "Jujurlah, kau melamunkan aku bukan ? Aku tahu aku tampan."

"Akh, kau menyebalkan Hyungie." Dia berjalan mendahuluiku. Kulihat Eli dan Xander hyung hanya tersenyum gaje melihat kami. "Kau menyukainya yah...?" Xander hyung berbisik lirih di telingaku dan aku hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan senyumanku.

Kami berjalan bersama di belakang Kevin, kurasa ia sudah terlalu malu hari ini. Wajah itu sangat menggemaskan.

.

.

**Kim Kibum POV end**

.

.

Kibum berjalan bersama dengan Eli dan Xander, sedangkan Kevin berjalan didepan mereka. "Xander Hyung, Kevin meminta kita untuk memindahkan tenda di lokasi tenda pangeran. Mungkin kita harus langsung memindahkannya nanti saat sampai disana."

Kevin menoleh kebelakang dan tersenyum. "Nde, tenda kalian pindahkan saja. Kibum hyungie adalah temanku, jadi teman hyungie juga temanku." Kevin melihat ke arah Eli. "Kau bisa membantu mendirikan tenda bukan ?"

"Hemm... Baiklah, aku akan membantu kalian."

.

.

**Di Lokasi Tenda Pangeran**

.

Kevin dan yang lainnya tiba sekitar pukul sepuluh pagi. Terlihat Dongho masih bergumul dengan selimutnya didepan perapian. Sedangkan Soohyun sudah berinisiatif memasak ramen. "Kelaparan Hyung ?" Suara Eli memecah konsentrasi Soohyun yang sedari tadi berusaha keras memasak ramennya. "Akh, akhirnya kalian kembali. Eli, kemari bantu aku. Aku tak bisa memasaknya. Kau masak ya untukku." Soohyun langsung menyeret eli kedepan kompor gas mini yang ia bawa. "Hyung, kau memasang tabung gasnya terbalik, ini tak akan bisa menyala. Aishh... Payah."

Meskipun sibuk menggerutu tak jelas, tapi Eli tetap saja memasak ramennya. Soohyun sudah sibuk menghampiri Kevin dan teman barunya. "Annyeong, Shin Soohyun imnida. Itu yang sedang tidur Pangeran Shin Dongho, panggil saja Dongho."

"Nde, Kim Kibum Imnida." Kibum membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum pada Soohyun.

"Akh, kau Xander kan ? Lama tak bertemu."

"Nde, lama tak bertemu." Xander mengangguk. "Kau mengenalnya hyung ?"Kevin bertanya dengan wajah innocentnya. "Nde, dia anak kenalan appaku. Saat primary school aku satu kelas dengannya."

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kami mengambil tenda kami dulu. Annyeong." Kibum berpamitan, tersenyum sekilas pada Kevin. "Cepat kembali hyungie...!" Kevin melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum cerah. Sama sekali tak menyadari pandangan aneh dari sahabatnya.

"Aneh kan Hyung ?" Suara Eli terdengar, seakan menyadarkan pangeran untuk berhenti bertingkah aneh. "Nde Eli." Soohyun menatap Kevin yang kini memasang watados-nya. "Jadi, pangeran Woo Sung Hyun, apa yang kau lakukan semalaman ? Apa karena pangeran pirang itu kau jadi tersesat dan tak tahu jalan ?"

"Tepat !"

"Ck... Eli, diam dulu. Aku harus mengintrogasi pangeran kita. Dia terlihat aneh sekarang. Hei, Kevin-ah, kau menyukainya ya ?"

"Mmmwwooo ... !" Kevin terbelalak kaget. Dalam benaknya sudah berputar-putar banyak pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kya ! Kevin-ah, jangan melamun. Jawab pertanyaanku."

.

**Kevin Woo POV **

.

Masa aku harus menjawab kalau aku menyukainya. Aku pangeran Korea, calon kaisar. Menyukai ? Akh, tidak bukan menyukai saja, aku rasa aku...

.

Mencintainya...

.

Akh... Tidak ! Ini sangat aneh. Kenapa setiap kali menatap wajah tampan itu aku langsung saja lemas, jantungku berdetak kencang seperti aku baru berlari jauh saja. Wajah tampannya...

Akh... Kevin sadarlah...!

Tapi, wajah itu, matanya, pipinya, kulit yang teramat putih itu, rambut pirangnya, dan jangan lupakan bibir tipis yang sangat merah itu... Bibirnya ...

"Jadi, apa sebenarnya yang kau lakukan Kevin ? Kenapa bisa sampai tersesat ?" Ini pasti suara Soohyun hyung, akh entah kenapa aku tak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi selain bayangan wajah tampannya yang terus menempel dimataku.

"Ck... Kevin, ayo katakan bagaimana bisa kau tersesat ? Kau ini bukan anak kecil yang sama sekali tak tahu hutan ini. Lalu kenapa kau mengajaknya ke camp kita ? Apa kau benar-benar menyukainya ?"

Apa ? Kenapa ? Benar juga, kenapa aku meminta Kibum hyungie untuk pindah ke tempatku. Sebenarnya tujuanku adalah, aku... Iya... kenapa aku...

.

**Kevin Woo POV end**

.

Kevin masih dreaming. Masih sibuk dengan pemikiran dan dunianya sendiri. Sedangkan Eli tengah sibuk memakan ramennya, sesekali menahan tawanya melihat Kevin yang sama sekali tak menanggapi pembicaraannya dengan Soohyun. Wajah Soohyun sendiri sudah kesal setengah mati.

"Sudah kubilang Hyung, dia itu sedang aneh sekarang."

"Tapi Eli, bukan berarti dia bisa mengacuhkan aku begini. Kenapa dia masih saja dreaming ? Sibuk dengan dunianya."

"Sudah hyung, makan saja dulu."

"Ck... Aku masih penasaran Eli. Lihatlah dia, senyum-senyum sendiri. Seluruh wajahnya memerah, entah sedang memikirkan apa dia."

"Hehehehe... Jatuh cinta hyung..."

"Akh, klasik sekali alasannya. Sudah kau makan saja tapi jangan habiskan jatahku dan Dongho."

Soohyun menatap kembali pangeran yang masih duduk didepannya. Kevin menyilangkan kedua kakinya. Kedua tangannya tengah menopang dagunya dan senyuman senantiasa terpatri pada wajah cantiknya.

"Pangeran Woo Sunghyun ! Aku menunggumu ! Kenapa kau terus-terusan dreaming huh ?" Soohyun sedikit berteriak sehingga suaranya itu berhasil membangunkan makhluk menggemaskan yang sedari tadi sangat menikmati tidurnya. "Kya ! Kevin hyung, akhirnya kau pulang juga." Dongho langsung memeluk Kevin dan menatapnya dengan mata sayunya.

"Mianhe membuatmu khawatir." Kevin mengacak rambut Dongho gemas. "Bagus Dongho, kau membangunkannya dari dreamingnya."

"Akh, Kibum hyungie..." Kevin tersenyum senang saat tiga namja berjalan ke arah mereka. Kevin langsung berlari pada Kibum dan meninggalkan tiga namja lain yang menatap heran padanya.

"Siapa dia hyung ?" Wajah innocent itu bertanya pada hyungnya yang masih asyik memakan ramen meski matanya menatap pada Kevin. "Itu teman baru Kevin."

"Ck... Berlebihan." Soohyun menggeleng dan memulai menyantap ramennya.

"Annyeong, kami datang." Sapa tiga orang namja. "Annyeong Lee Kiseop imnida."

"Akh, kau Seoppi kecil adik kelasku waktu itu kan ?" Soohyun langsung heboh dan memeluk Kiseop. "Hei, kau tampan sekarang. Sudah besar ya ? Kenapa aku tak tahu kau dan Xander juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama denganku. Ck... Payah." Kiseop hanya tersenyum gaje.

Sedangkan dua lovey dovey yang sedang sibuk pada dunia mereka sendiri seakan tak mempedulikan teman yang lain. Kevin dan Kibum. Mereka tengah mendirikan tenda. Dua tenda, karena Kibum tidur bersama Kiseop dan Xander tidur sendiri.

Xander sibuk mendirikan tendanya. Kalau ia boleh jujur, ia sangat membutuhkan bantuan sekarang.

"Susah ya ? Perlu aku bantu ?" Senyum cerah terpatri pada wajah innocent Xander. Ia mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum. "Thanks Eli. Kau mau membantuku."

Sedangkan pangeran kecil kita yang tengah kehilangan hyungnya merasa sendiri. Ia memakan ramen dalam diamnya. "Dongho ? Kenapa memakan ramennya begitu ? Nanti keburu dingin."

"Hyung, kenapa Kevin hyung sangat dekat dengan namja pirang itu ?"

"Namanya Kibum." Kiseop menyahut dan menatap melas pada Soohyun. "Hyung, kau kan hyungku yang paling baik saat di primary."

"Lalu, kenapa ?" Kiseop mengambil panci dan sebungkus ramen. "Masakkan untukku ya ? Aku lapar."

"Huah... Enak saja menyuruhku. Aku saja menyuruh Eli untuk memasaknya."

"Ini, makan punyaku saja, kita berbagi." Dongho meletakkan pancinya ditengah-tengah mereka. "Wah, ternyata pangeran Shin sangat baik. Kajja ! Makan !" Teriak Kiseop senang. Tapi...

.

Pletak...

.

"Eh, kenapa hyung ?"

"Ini, kau makan punyaku saja, kalau kurang akan aku masakkan. Biar aku yang berbagi dengan Dongho."

Soohyun langsung duduk disisi Dongho dan mengangkat pancinya. Mereka makan bersama. Sedangkan Kiseop hanya tersenyum dan bergumam lirih. "Hmmm... Love bird..."

.

.

**KeMaru Side **

.

"Akh,lelahnya..." Kevin menghela nafasnya dan berbaring di atas rerumputan hijau di depan tenda yang baru saja selesai mereka dirikan. "Hyungie, aku lelah." Kevin terus menatap langit biru yang sedikit tertutup rimbunnya dedaunan dari pohon tinggi yang mengelilingi lokasi itu. "Hyungie, aku lelah hyungie..."

Kibum ikut tiduran diatas rumput. Posisinya tengkurap dan langsung menatap pada wajah cantik Kevin yang sudah memerah sekarang. Berada dalam jarak kurang dari sepuluh senti, membuat pangeran kita kehilangan dirinya sendiri. Lagi-lagi, Kevin dreaming dan hanya menatap manik hitam yang lembut itu. "Terus mau aku apakan princess ?"

"Eih... Princess ? Aku pangeran, bukan putri. Aku namja Hyungie."

.

Cuupp...

.

Kecupan singkat mendarat dipipi Kevin yang sudah merona merah. "Tapi kau lebih cantik dari semua Princess Kevin. Kau sempurna."

Semburat merah kembali muncul semakin membuat wajah Kevin merona. Tapi, tiba-tiba...

.

Kruyukk...

.

"Ehmmppp...hahahahahaha..."

.

Pletak...

.

"Kya ! Hyungie jangan menertawakan aku !" Kevin memukul kepala Kibum yang masih menahan tawanya. Posisi mereka masih seperti tadi. Sungguh rawan.

"Aku kan lapar Hyungie, aku belum makan sejak kemarin."

"Akh, kasihan sekali nae princess. Jadi mau aku buatkan makanan ?" Kevin mengangguk cepat. "Cium aku dulu, baru aku masak untukmu."

Kevin terlihat berfikir, tapi akhirnya ia menarik leher Kibum dan mencium pipinya. "Sudah hyungie, sekarang buatkan aku makanan. Aku sudah lemas, ingin makan."

"Hei, siapa bilang kau menciumku di pipi ? Aku mau kau menciumku disini." Kibum menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya. Sedikit menggoda Kevin dan menggigit kecil bibirnya.

"Kya ! Hyungie..." Wajah Kevin sudah sangat merah melihat kelakuan Kibum yang masih bertahan di atas wajahnya. Nafas Kibum dapat dirasakan jelas saat hangat nafasnya menerpa pipi Kevin. "Cantik, aku akan masak dulu untukmu."

.

Chuup...

.

Lagi, satu kecupan manis mendarat dibibir Kevin. Entah apa yang merasuki keduanya. Mereka seakan tak mau meleaskan tautan bibir itu. Namun tuntutan manusia untuk bernafas membuat namja cantik ini mendorong pelan dada Kibum. "Sesak Hyungie..."

"Baiklah, aku akan masak sekarang." Kibum segera berdiri dan tersenyum menatap Kevin yang kini sudah duduk dari posisinya tadi. Sengaja, tenda mereka agak jauh dari tenda yang lain dan untunglah kegiatan tadi tersembunyi rapat dibalik tenda yang menyembunyikannya.

"Kevin Oppa aku datang !"

Seorang gadis berteriak keras diikuti beberapa pengawal kerajaan. "Annyeong Pangeran Shin, Soohyun Oppa, Eli oppa, oppadeul semua."

Kevin yang mendengar suara ribut dari arah tenda yang lain berdiri dan menatap tak percaya pada apa yang dilihatnya. Ia kemudian mendekati Kibum yang tengah membuat omelette. Kibum, sama sekali merasa tak terganggu dengan suara ribut itu. "Kibum Hyungie, maukah kau berjanji padaku ?"

Kibum mematikan kompornya dan menatap bingung pada Kevin. Kevin sendiri masih setia memasang wajah takutnya.

"Waeyo ? Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu ?" Kibum mengusap pelan pipi Kevin. Lalu memotong telurnya dan menyuapi Kevin. Tapi Kevin yang sudah kehilangan moodnya malah menghambur kedalam pelukan Kibum. "Saranghae hyung, aku tahu ini konyol tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Nado saranghae." Jawab Kibum singkat dan mengusap pelan pipi Kevin. "Berjanjilah padaku kau akan selalu mencintaiku hyungie." Kevin merengek layaknya anak kecil. Kibum tersenyum melihat wajah menggemaskan dihadapannya itu.

"Apapun yang terjadi, berjanjilah hyungie kau akan selalu percaya padaku."

"Aku sadar ini konyol Kevin, tapi aku sadar aku sangat mencintaimu. Tenanglah, aku akan memenuhi semua permintaanmu. Yakshokejwo."

"Gomawo hyungie, saranghae." Kevin mencium bibir merah nan tipis itu. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan tatapan heran dari Kibum. Kevin melepas ciumannya dan mengeluarkan kalungnya dari dalam bajunya.

"Satu hal lagi hyungie,"Kevin mendekatkan kalungnya pada gelang Kibum. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi kalungku terasa hangat."

"Gelang ini juga terasa hangat, mungkin kaulah takdirku."

"Kevin oppa ! Kenapa kau malah disini ?"

Kevin menatap horor pada yeoja yang tiba-tiba saja muncul itu kemudian menatap ke arah Kibum. Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. Tak perlu ada perkataan lagi, mereka dapat merasakan dan berbicara dengan hati mereka.

"Tak seharusnya kau kemari Sulli." Kevin menatap ketus pada Sulli dan memakan sarapannya bersama Kibum. Mereka berdua memang selalu punya dunia sendiri. Sedangkan Sulli hanya menatap nanar pemandangan yang ada dihadapannya. "Kevin Oppa..."

.

**TBC**

.

Bagaimana ? Makin gajekah ? #pundungdipojokanbarengBummie#

Bener-bener Happy dah, ada yang mau ngerepiuw Fic gaje ini. Aku buat ini bener-bener karena aku kangen banget ma couple yang satu ini. Tiap hari aku pantengin tuh Vid an piku mereka.

**Jeongmall gamsahae untuk yang sudi review fic aku : MarthaKissme501, Tamamyoung, Enno KimLee, Kissme501, Kim Hanny Cassie Elf, Kim Min Hyun, Sulli Otter, KaBunny Min, Kissme501, Kangkyumi, jeongmall gamsahae. **

**Mianhe, updatenya lama bener, maafkan segala keterlambatan author. Gamsahae, review lagi please...**

Jeongmall gamsahamnida ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**KEMARU LOVE**

Author : | rainy hearT |

Length : | Series |

Rated : | T |

Cast :

| Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Marumir a.k.a Allen Kim |

| Kevin Woo a.k.a Woo Sung Hyun (U-Kiss) |

|Other U-Kiss member except AJ and Hoon |

Pairing : | KeMaru | Kevin x Marumir |

Genre : | Romance | Drama | Sad |

Disclaimer : | ALL cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan | KeMaru saling memiliki | Kevin milik Kibum | Kibum milik Kevin|

Warning : |YAOI / Boys Love | Banyak Typo | Tidak memakai EYD yang sesuai dengan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia | OC's |

Summarry : | Love is the time when you can't breath because of your heartbeat. Love is when you can't see anything because of you only can see him. And love is the time when you going insane and give all your things. Your life and your soul. Love will pay you more |

**KEVIN IS ONLY FOR KIBUM**

Mianhe, Updatenya lama bener. Habisnya author sibuk banget, kerjaan numpuk.

Please enjoy kelanjutan FF gag jelas ini

**HAPPY READING**

**oOOoKEMARU LOVEoOOo**

**Chapter 4**

**.**

**.**

**Masih Di Camp**

.

.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu kemari ? Bukankah seharusnya kau masih di Macau ?" Kevin bertanya dengan wajah seriusnya. Ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. Sedangkan Sulli hanya bisa diam dihadapan Kevin.

Kini mereka sedang duduk bersama didepan perapian. Menghangatkan diri dengan segelas cokelat panas dan udara hangat dari api di perapian. "Hyung, jangn terlalu sinis begitu dengan Sulli."

"Jangan mencoba membelanya Dongho." Kevin menatap tajam pada Sulli. "Terakhir dia di Korea, dia sudah membuatku kesal dengan permintaan anehnya yang sama sekali tak bisa aku mengerti."

"Tapi Oppa, kita kan sudah mengenal sejak kecil. Dan kurasa Kaisar juga setuju jika aku menikah denganmu dan menjadi anae-mu. Lagipula jika kau menikah lebih cepat, maka lebih cepat pula kau akan naik tahta."

Kevin semakin tajam menatap Sulli. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin menampar yeoja itu sekarang juga. "Sulli, kau jangan bermimpi untuk menjadi anae-ku. Aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu. Dan jangan lupakan, kau yang telah membunuh anjingku dulu. Kau menyedihkan Sulli."

Sulli semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia masih bersusah payah menahan tangisnya. "Mianhe Oppa, aku tak bermaksud membunuh Choco. Waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak sengaja melakukannya."

"Hei, tidak sengaja katamu. Kau menabraknya dengan sengaja. Kau sengaja mengendarai skuter bodohmu itu dan menabrak Choco hingga ia terlempar ke dinding dan mati. Choco adalah hadiah terakhir dari Halmeoni sebelum dia meninggal. Dan kau seenaknya saja menabraknya."

"Mianhe Oppa."

Kibum yang duduk di belakang Kevin langsung melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Kevin dan tersembunyi di balik sweater hangat sang pangeran. Mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Kevin dan berbisik lirih ditelinganya.

"Sudahlah. Maafkan dia."

Kevin yang kaget dengan perkataan Kibum langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Kibum dengan tatapan melasnya. Ia sungguh kehilangan Choco. "Tapi hyungie, Choco itu hadiah halmeoni sebelum ia meninggal. Choco baru berusia dua bulan. Dia temanku satu-satunya saat itu. Aku tak punya teman selain Choco karena usiaku baru sepuluh tahun Raja melarangku bergaul dengan siapapun."

"Kau bisa main dengan Choco yang ada di rumahku. Aku yakin hyungku tidak akan keberatan meminjamkan anjingnya untuk pangeran kita."

"Jinjja ? Kau punya Choco di rumah ?"

"Kibum mengangguk." Mereka tersenyum dan saling bertatapan. Melupakan sejenak pandangan aneh dari semua chingu mereka termasuk Sulli. Kevin dan Kibum, selalu mempunyai dunia mereka sendiri.

.

.

"Hyung, aku kehilangan Kevin hyung." Seorang namja dengan mata sayunya menahan tangis menatap sedih pada Soohyun. Ia memeluk Soohyun dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Soohyun. Soohyun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan mengusap lembut rambut Pangeran Shin.

Dongho dan Soohyun tengah duduk di depan tenda mereka. Menjauh dari kerumunan chingunya. Dongho sengaja menjauhi Kevin yang terlihat semakin menempel dengan Kibum. Bukan hanya Dongho yang kehilangan, tapi semuanya. Termasuk Xander dan Kiseop.

Sedangkan Sulli sudah berlari meninggalkan yang lain dan bersembunyi di tendanya. Menangis sepuasnya.

.

.

"Eli, apa benar tidak apa-apa jika Kevin dengan Kibum ? Kulihat mereka semakin dekat. Bukankah itu berbahaya ? Bisa saja ada wartawan yang mengetahuinya dan memuat beritanya."

"Kau benar Hyung." Kiseop mengangguk dan menatap ke arah tenda yang paling jauh dengan mereka. Lampu tenda masih menyala meski redup. Terdapat bayangan dua orang yang terlihat samar. Bisa dipastikan itu Kibum dan Kevin.

"Aku juga heran. Kevin belum pernah seperti ini. Jika boleh jujur, dulu aku sempat menyukainya. Tapi karena dia terlihat biasa padaku, akhirnya aku menghilangkan perasaanku padanya. Lagipula dia pangeran Korea. Sudah bisa dipastikan, dia harus menikah dengan yeoja."

Ketiga namja itu terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Namun, mungkin karena lelah Xander yang tadinya hanya duduk diam menghangatkan diri, sekarang menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Tertidur.

"Eli, aku akan ke tenda dulu." Kiseop berpamitan, tanpa melihat Xander. Ia mengira Xander hanya duduk diam memikirkan nasib Kibum. Tapi ternyata...

.

Brukk...

.

"Awwhh... Appo..."

"Eh... jadi kau tidur dari tadi ?" Eli menatap pada Xander, menahan senyumannya.

Xander mengangguk dan tersenyum gaje. "Nde Eli, aku tertidur. Rasanya melelahkan sekali karena tadi pagi harus menggotong tenda kesini dan belum istirahat. Badanku sakit semua." Xander menengok ke kanan dan kirinya. "Dimana Seoppi kecilku ?"

"Dia pergi ke tenda. Tidur mungkin." Eli melihat sekilas ke arah Xander yang masih membersihkan tubuhnya dari daun dan rumput yang menempel pada mantel hangatnya. "Kau kelas berapa ? Kenapa Kiseop juga memanggilmu hyung ?"

"Oh, itu. Aku kelas 3, jurusan bahasa."

"Kau bisa bahasa asing lain ?"

Xander mengangguk, "7 bahasa. Inggris, Cantonis, Spanyol, Portugis, and Jepang. Tentunya Hangeul dan Hokien karena orang tuaku dari Hongkong."

"Great. Kau hebat. Bisakah kau mengajariku beberapa, kurasa cukup menarik. Selama ini guru khusus kami hanya mengajari bisnis karena memang bahasa Inggris kami semua sudah menguasainya."

Xander mengangguk dan tersenyum. Mereka berdua memulai pelajarannya. Dibawah sinar bulan yang bulat. Sesekali tertawa lepas saat Eli selalu salah dalam pelafalannya.

.

.

** 2 Shin Side**

.

.

Dongho tengah berbaring di atas kasur lipatnya. Menatap lampu tenda yang bersinar remang menggantung dibagian atas pintu tenda kecilnya. Ia sedang melamun, memikirkan Kevin. "Hyung, seharusnya Kevin hyung tidak melupakan aku. Aku kan saeng-nya."

Soohyun memiringkan tubuhnya dan menatap Dongho. Sejenak, ia terpikat dengan wajah menggemaskan Dongho. "Hem, lupakan saja Hyungmu itu. Kan masih ada aku. Aku bisa selalu bersamamu."

"Tapi tetap saja sangat menyebalkan. Dan sekarang, bukannya Kevin hyung yang tidur disini, malah kau hyung." Dongho menatap wajah Soohyun.

Untuk kesekian kali, mata mereka saling bertemu. Namun Dongho segera memalingkan wajahnya dan tersenyum. Soohyun merasa canggung kali ini. "Ehhmmm... Yang tadi itu..."

"Hmm, bukan apa-apa. Iya kan hyung ? Aku tak mungkin menyukai namja. Aku kan masih normal." Dongho berkata dengan polosnya. Soohyun hanya tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. "Nde Dongho. Kau kan normal." lalu Soohyun mencoba berbaring menatap ruang kosong yang ada di atasnya. 'Kau memang normal, tapi aku ...?'

Dongho sendiri sudah sibuk dengan pikirannya. 'Apa aku memang benar-benar normal ?'

Kedua makhluk itu sama-sama diam, hingga akhirnya mereka tertidur dan sibuk dengan mimpi mereka masing-masing.

.

.

**KeMaru Side **

.

.

"Hyungie," Kevin memanggil Kibum lirih. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar. Kibum tengah sibuk memikirkan satu hal. "Kau kenapa Hyungie ?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedang berfikir tentangmu."

Posisi mereka kini sama-sama berbaring diatas kasur lipatnya. Kibum mengangkat tubuhnya dan tengkurap dengan wajah berada tepat diatas wajah Kevin.

Perlahan Kibum mengusap pipi halus sang pangeran dan ajaib. Lempengan separuh hati pada gelang itu menyala. "Lihatlah hyung, logam itu menyala." Kevin mengeluarkan kalungnya. "Punyaku juga menyala."

Kibum mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Apa ini artinya kau memang jodohku ?"

"Mungkin saja hyungie." Kevin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Kini wajah cantiknya sudah merona merah. "Sadarkah kau hei Pangeran Korea, kau sangat cantik." Kibum mencium sekilas pipi Kevin. Wajah Kevin semakin merona. "Dan sadarkah kau Hyungie, kau membuat pangeran Korea akan turun tahta." Perkataan Kevin seakan menyadarkan Kibum kalau hubungan mereka memang terlarang. Terlebih lagi karena Kevin adalah calon Kaisar Korea.

"Kenapa harus turun tahta, k-kau... bisa mening..."

"Ahniya, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu hyungie." Kevin memotong pembicaraan Kibum. Ia meletakkan telunjuknya dibibir Kibum.

"Aku rela turun tahta, jika itu memang harus aku lakukan. Aku tahu ini konyol dan terlalu cepat Hyungie. Tapi..." Kevin menangkup wajah Kibum dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Apakah satu kesalahan jika aku merasa hatiku sudah terikat denganmu ? Malah rasanya sudah lama sekali terikat padamu. Kumohon, bantu aku mempertahankan kita. Jangan menyerah dulu hanya karena aku akan turun tahta."

"Tapi Kevin kau ti..."

.

Chu...

.

Satu ciuman singkat namun lembut mendarat di bibir Kibum. Sukses menghentikan usaha Kibum untuk terus menyangkali Kevin.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, ini perintah. Aku sebagai Pangeran, memerintahkanmu untuk selalu mencintaiku meski apapun yang terjadi. Meski aku harus kehilangan tahtaku. Meski aku harus dikeluarkan dari Istana. Kau akan selalu bersamaku hyungie. Berjanjilah."

Tanpa berfikir lama, Kibum mengangguk. "Aku berjanji Kevin-ah. Akan selalu bersamamu dan mencintaimu. Mianhe..."

"Ssshhh..." Kembali, telunjuk Kevin berada di bibir Kibum membuat Kibum kembali menghentikan perkataannya. Kevin mengusap bibir Kibum dengan ibu jarinya. Jemari tangannya yang lain sudah naik merangkak ke tengkuk Kibum. "Bibir ini, selalu menjadi canduku. Kumohon, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku hyungie."

Kevin menekan tengkuk Kibum. Menghilangkan jarak antara mereka. Merasakan manisnya bibir tipis yang selalu ia inginkan. Bibir yang sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

.

.

**Keesokan Harinya**

.

.

"Baiklah, kita akan memulai kegiatan pertama kita. Aku sudah menyebarkan banyak bendera di dalam hutan. Kalian harus mencari bendera itu secara berkelompok. Kalian harus kembali sebelum petang dan membawa sebanyak-banyaknya bendera yang sudah kami sebar. Satu kelompok terdiri dari empat orang. Yang pertama dan kedua akan pergi ke hutan sebelah utara. Yaitu kelompok Pangeran Woo, terdiri dari Kim Kibum, Elison Kim dan Alexander. Kelompok ke dua, adalah kelompok Pangeran Shin. Karena Noona Sulli datang mendadak, maka lebih baik dia ikut kelompok Pangeran Shin bersama dengan Lee Kiseop, dan Shin Soohyun. Kalian ke arah utara dan kumpulkan bendera yang terdapat di ranting-ranting pohon. Usahakan kembali sebelum petang. Ini petanya." Songsaenim memberikan satu kertas besar bergambar peta hutan kepada Pangeran Shin dan Pangeran Woo. "Baiklah, kalian bisa pergi sekarang."

"Nde Seonsaengnim." Mereka lalu pergi dari kumpulan usiswa yang lain. Bersiap masuk ke dalam hutan.

.

.

**Kelompok Pangeran Woo**

.

.

Mereka sudah masuk ke dalam hutan. Tentu saja berpisah dengan Kelompok Dongho. Kelompok Kevin memiliki peta sendiri. Mereka harus mengikuti petanya. Semakin lama mereka semakin masuk ke dalam hutan. Tanpa terasa hari sudah menjelang siang.

"Ah, segarnya. Untung saja hari ini cuacanya sedang bersahabat dengan kita." Kevin berhenti dan duduk dibawah salah satu pohon besar. Diikuti oleh ketiga teman yang lain. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. "Gotcha ! I see you...!" Kevin tersenyum dan menunjuk satu bendera berwarna biru yang terikat di salah satu ranting pohon yang cukup tinggi.

"Hei, itu berarti bendera kelima. Ayo ambil." Eli langsung bersemangat dan berdiri. Diikuti dengan Xander, mereka berdua terus melompat berusaha untuk menggapai bendera yang memang berada cukup tinggi dari tubuh mereka. "Eli, itu tinggi sekali. Aku tidak sampai." Xander mempoutkan bibirnya. Menandakan ia sudah kesal sekarang.

"Hei, jangan berwajah seperti itu." Eli mencolek pipi Xander dan mencubitnya gemas. "Kau seperti anak kecil. Lucu sekali." Eli tersenyum dan kemudian berjongkok. "Naiklah di punggungku."

Kibum dan Kevin hanya tersenyum melihat Lovey Dovey baru dihadapan mereka. "Hyungie, mereka mesra sekali."

"Hmmm." Kibum mengangguk pelan dan meraih bahu Kevin dan memeluknya. Menyandarkan kepala Kevin pada bahunya. "Sekarang, kita mesra tidak ?"

Kevin mencubit kecil dada Kibum dan mencium sekilas leher Kibum yang berada tepat di wajahnya. "Tentu saja."

Mereka kembali menyaksikan Eli dan Xander yang kini masih berusaha mengambil benderanya. "Kya ! Elison Kim ! Jangan bergerak terus, nanti aku jatuh !" Xander terus saja berteriak histeris karena tubuhnya tidak bisa seimbang dan hampir jatuh. "Ya ! Dapat !" Satu tangan Xander berhasil meraih ranting itu. Dan alhasil Xander bebas bergelantung di ranting itu karena Eli tiba-tiba saja menjauhkan dirinya dan duduk bersila di bawah. "Hahahaha... Ayo turun sendiri."

"Kya ! Eli, berhenti menggodaku. Cepat bantu aku turun !"

"No ! Thank you. Wo pu yao Xander. Due pu xi. Sorry." Eli malah menggodanya dengan berbicara menggunakan bahasa mandarin.

"Kya ? ! Elison Kim, bantu aku sekarang, atau aku akan menjatuhkan diriku menimpa tubuh gemukmu itu !"

"Hei, siapa yang kau bilang gemuk ! Aku ini berisi tahu, bukan gemuk." Eli lalu, menyeret bokongnya mundur sedikit menjauh dari bawah Xander. "Nah, kalau begini kau tidak akan menimpaku." Eli kembali tertawa menggoda.

"Kya ! Bummie tolong hyungmu ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat. Jariku sakit semua."

"Nde Hyung..."

"Eits..." Eli menahan Kibum yang sudah hampir berdiri. "Biarkan saja. Bukankah ramai, kita jadi ada tontonan."

"Hahahahaha... Lihatlah wajah Xander, aish kasihan sekali."

"Kya ! Eli, jika aku turun nanti akan kubunuh kau !"

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa turun."

Merasa kesal, akhirnya Xander diam. Ia berkonsentrasi pada bendera yang belum juga di dapatnya. Bendera itu sedikit lebih tinggi dari ranting yang di gunakan Xander untuk menahan tubuhnya. Xander sedikit naik dan mengangkat tubuhny. "Dapat." Xander lalu melihat kebawah dan tersenyum.

"Aku dapat benderanya." Ia mengibarkan bendera kecil itu pada yang lain namun tiba - tiba saja tangannya terasa licin dan akhirnya...

.

Bruk...

.

"Ommo..."

.

**Other side # Di balik pohon**

.

"Hei, ini bisa menjadi berita yang menggemparkan Korea. Pangeran Korea, putra mahkota Woo Sunghyun, terbukti 'GAY.' Ini sangat bagus jika diberikan pada presiden. Maka dengan mudah dia menggulingkan kursi kaisar dan menghapus kekaisaran Korea. Ini akan berharga sangat mahal."

Cekrek... Cekrek...

Pemburu berita itu, alias wartawan dari salah satu media cetak terkemuka di Korea, sibuk memotret Kevin dan Kibum. Tak luput juga pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat menghasilkan uang itu, ia abadikan.

"Hei, anak konglomerat itu ternyata juga GAY. Ck...ck... Aku tak menyangka." Ia berujar sambil terus memotret foto Eli dan Xander moment. "Akh, kira-kira aku akan dapat uang berapa jika menunjukkan foto ini pada Kim sajangnim. Wuah... Aku akan kaya mendadak."

Wartawan itu kembali sibuk mengambil foto keempat namja itu dan terus menyunggingkan senyuman evilnya. "Jung Il Woo, kau akan segera kaya raya..."

.

.

**TBC**

.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya ? Garing kah ? Akh... Semoga tidak.

Bentar lagi valentine, gimana ya cerita Valentin-nya nih couple ? Pengen deh liat moment mereka lagi. Kapan ya ?#ngekhayalduludah#

**Jeongmall gamsahae untuk yang uah ngereview fic aku : Vipelfkissme94, park sohee, Cho Kyu Rin, MarthaKissme501, Tamamyoung, Enno KimLee, Kim Hanny Cassie Elf, Kim Min Hyun, Sulli Otter, KaBunny Min, Kissme501, Kangkyumi, and yang lain yang udah nge add jadi fav story and fav author jeongmall gamsahae. **

**Mianhe, updatenya lama bener, maafkan segala keterlambatan author. Gamsahae, review lagi please...**

Jeongmall gamsahamnida ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**KEMARU LOVE**

Author : | rainy hearT |

Length : | Series |

Rated : | T |

Cast :

| Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Marumir a.k.a Allen Kim |

| Kevin Woo a.k.a Woo Sung Hyun (U-Kiss) |

|Other U-Kiss member except AJ and Hoon |

Pairing : | KeMaru | Kevin x Marumir |

Genre : | Romance | Drama | Sad |

Disclaimer : | ALL cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan | KeMaru saling memiliki | Kevin milik Kibum | Kibum milik Kevin|

Warning : |YAOI / Boys Love | Banyak Typo | Tidak memakai EYD yang sesuai dengan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia | OC's |

Summarry : | Love is the time when you can't breath because of your heartbeat. Love is when you can't see anything because of you only can see him. And love is the time when you going insane and give all your things. Your life and your soul. Love will pay you more |

**KEVIN IS ONLY FOR KIBUM**

Mianhe, Updatenya lama bener. Habisnya author sibuk banget, kerjaan numpuk.

Please enjoy kelanjutan FF gag jelas ini

**HAPPY READING**

**oOOoKEMARU LOVEoOOo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**.**

.

"Apa – apaan ini? Cepat, suruh rombongan Summer Camp itu untuk bubar dan temukan pangeran. Bawa mereka kemari!"

Kaisar Woo membanting keras koran yang baru saja ia baca pagi hari itu. Meski hanya gambar, dan hanya berisi beberapa kalimat pernyataan yang menyertai gambar itu, tapi tetap saja semuanya membuat Kaisar menjadi panas. Melihat foto pangeran yang begitu jelas, seperti sedang bermesraan dengan seorang namja.

Semua pengawal segera menuju ke hutan lokasi Summer Camp. Dan keadaan ini tidak jauh berbeda di kediaman tuan Kim. Ia melempar keras koran itu ke salah satu pengawal setianya.

"Bawa Tuan muda pulang sekarang juga!"

Dan semuanya menjadi kacau setelah wartawan gila itu berani menyebarkan foto-foto hasil bidikannya.

.

.

**Di Summer Camp**

.

.

Kevin sedang sibuk membuat makan siang dengan semua temannya, termasuk Sulli. Dan ia sendiri juga masih saja menempel dengan Kibum. Tak dihiraukannya pandangan aneh dari Sulli, karena baginya yeoja itu hanya pengganggu.

"Hyungie, bisakah bantu aku. Kurasa ini tak mau menyala."

Kibum mendekat pada Kevin dan segera memeriksa kompor kecilnya. Dia melepaskan tabungnya dan mengocoknya sebentar. "Tentu saja tak mau menyala. Ini sudah habis. Kau punya yang lainnya?"

Kevin mengangguk dan menyeret Kibum menuju tenda mereka. Meninggalkan yang lainnya di tengah-tengah camp mereka. Dari kejauhan, Kevin bisa melihat bayangan beberapa namja dengan pakaian hitamnya.

Ia berhenti sejenak dan menggenggam kuat tangan Kibum. "Wae Kevin?" Kevin menunjuk ke satu arah, dimana beberapa namja itu terlihat semakin jelas dari sudut pandang mereka. "Itu adalah pengawal istana. Pasti ada masalah di istana sampai mereka menyusul kemari."

Kemudian Kevin menatap Kibum dan memeluknya erat. "Mungkin setelah ini kita ada masalah. Bagiku tidak apa-apa hyungie, tapi jika sesuatu terjadi padamu, aku akan merasa sangat bersalah. kumohon bertahanlah dengan semua ini demi aku."

Kibum melepaskan pelukan Kevin dan mengusap kedua pipinya. "Tentu saja aku akan bertahan. Tenaglah." Kibum menyeret Kevin untuk masuk ke dalam tenda dan mencari tabung gas kecil yang memang harus segera mereka temukan. "Ayo, kita masak lagi. Anggap saja tidak terjadi apa-apa, anggap saja kau tak melihatnya."

Tapi saat mereka keluar dari tenda, gerombolan namja itu sudah menunggu di luar tendanya. Kevin menatap sengit pada mereka. Ia tahu benar, pasti ada masalah yang terjadi di istana.

"Untuk apa kalian kemari?"

"Mianhe Pangeran, tapi Kaisar memerintahkan kami untuk membawa Pangeran pulang."

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Sebaiknya pangeran ikut kami saja."

.

.

Hal yang tak jauh beda juga terjadi pada Eli yang harus dengan segala keterpasaannya mengikuti semua pengawal suruhan appanya untuk pulang. Tak menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari yang lainnya. Begitu juga dengan Sulli dan Dongho, mereka ikut pulang dengan Kevin ke istana.

"Kurasa setelah ini akan ada masalah."

Soohyun menggumam pelan dan masalah memang baru dimulai. Ia dan yang lainnya juga ikut berberes. Kemudian Soohyun mengantar Kibum, Xander dan Kiseop ke rumahnya masing-masing. Di tengah perjalanan, saat dia hanya tinggal mengantar Kibum, ia menghentikan mobilnya.

Menatap dalam pada Kibum seakan mencari satu kepastian dalam hubungan anehnya dengan Pangeran Korea itu.

"Jadi, benarkah kau berhubungan dengan pangeran? Kulihat kalian sangat dekat dan bahkan terlalu dekat. Dan kau tahu 'kan semua resikonya?"

Kibum mengangguk pelan. "Aku tahu semuanya. Tapi bukankah kita tak bisa menghentikannya." Kibum berbalik menatap penuh selidik pada Soohyun. "Jangan kira aku tak bisa melihatnya, jika kau juga menyukai Pangeran Shin."

"Dan itu bukan urusanmu."

"Memang bukan, tapi setidaknya kita sama-sama mencintai seorang pangeran. Tentu kau tahu bagaimana bebanku dan perasaanku sekarang."

Dan mereka kembali hening. Soohyun kembali melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah Kibum. Sesampainya disana dia langsung menurunkan Kibum dan pergi, pulang ke rumahnya sendiri.

Kibum melangkah pelan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Menggendong tas ranselnya yang begitu berat di punggungnya. Menekan kode kunci rumah dan masuk dengan tenang. Ini bahkan masih sore dan rombongannya sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

Di dalam rumahnya, ia melemparkan semua barang-barangnya. Terduduk lemas di atas sofa nyamannya. Dan segera meraih Choco yang masih tidur tadi. "Hei Choco. Miss me?"

Dan kemudian suara pintu utama dibuka terdengar jelas. Namja tampan dan bertubuh sedikit lebih besar darinya itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan keasaan yang benar-benar berantakkan.

"Wae Hyung? Ada masalah?"

"Seharusnya kau yang kutanya. Apa masalah yang kau buat hah?"

"Me? Why me? I do nothing, just summer camp."

"That's just summer camp huh! And you dating our Crown Prince, those things will also you said nothing?"

"Hyung..."

Namja tampan itu langsung meraih remote dan menyalakan Tvnya. Dan terlihat jelas jika foto yang tercetak di koran itu sedang menghiasi layar TV mereka. "This shitt you called it nothing huh?"

Namja itu menatap tajam pada Kibum. Dan Kibum sungguh tak memikirkan sampai sejauh ini. Sempat kembali terfikir olehnya jika ini semua karena hubungan terlarangnya dengan pangeran.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Bummie? Kau pikir ini mudah huh? Mengencani pangeran Korea dan menyebarkan seluruh foto gila ini ke seluruh Korea. Kau mau membuat masalah untukku?"

"Junnie Hyung, aku sungguh tak pernah berfikir ini akan sampai seperti ini."

"So late to start thinkng 'bout all."

.

.

**Di Istana**

.

.

Pangeran Korea ini benar-benar dalam maslaha sekarang. Kini ia seperti sedang disidang ditengah begitu banyak anggota keluarga kerajaan. Keluarga Woo dan Keluarga Shin.

Kaisar menatap tajam pada sang pangeran setelah memberikan beberapa koran yang memuat dengan jelas gambar Pangeran Woo dengan seorang namja. Tak ketinggalan juga Pangeran Shin yang shock berat saat mengetahui hubungan aneh hyungnya itu telah tersebar keseluruh Korea dengan begitu cepat.

"Jadi, ada yang ingin kau katakan tentang ini Pangeran Woo."

Kevin hanya diam. Ia juga tak berani menatap ke semua anggota keluarga kerajaan yang ada disana. Bukan dirinya yang ia pikirkan, tapi bagaimana nanti dengan Kibum yang bisa saja ditahan oleh keluarga kerajaan dan diasingkan ke pulau terpencil dan terasing.

"Masih diam. Baiklah, atau perlu aku membantumu."

"Ahniya Kaisar, aku akan mengatakan semuanya." Kevin meremas kuat jalinan kedua tangannya. Mengangkat wajahnya perlahan dan menatap seluruh anggota kerajaan. "Ini memang benar dan bukan rekayasa atau buatan."

Kaisar begitu shock mendengar pengakuan dari putranya sendiri. Pangeran yang begitu ia sanjung dan ia banggakan karena segala kepintaran dan juga budi baiknya, kini mencoreng gari kekaisaran dengan tingkah bodohnya.

Kaisar menahan segala kemarahannya dan tetap berusaha lembut pada Kevin. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Membiarkan berita ini, atau membiarkan aku yang mengatasi semuanya."

Kevin mengerti benar dengan maksud Kaisar. Membiarkannya mengatasi semua masalah ini sama saja dengan bunuh diri dan membunuh Kibum. Ia menatap takut pada Kaisar, "Apa yang akan Kaisar lakukan?"

"Mudah saja, kau bisa memilihnya. Tetap menjadi Putra Mahkota dan menikah dengan Choi Sulli lalu kau akan naik tahta. Maka namja itu akan selamat dan pihak istana akan membersihkan namanya."

"Aku tak mau menikah dengan Sulli, lagipula aku masih terlalu muda Kaisar."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu pilihan lainnya adalah..."

Kaisar berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kevin. Memegang kedua bahunya dan menatap tajam pada semua anggota keluarga. "Tataplah semua anggota keluarga Istana Kevin, karena mungkin kau akan merindukan mereka."

"Maksud Kaisar?"

"Kau, beserta namja itu akan diasingkan di pulau tak berpenghuni. Dan kurasa mungkin saja kau bahagia disana."

Kaisar mengucapkannya dengan nada yang begitu datar. Ia meremas kuat bahu Kevin, seakan mengatakan ia juga tak ingin kehilangan putranya itu. Dan Kevin, juga terlalu menyayangi keluarga besarnya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pada Kaisar yang masih setia mengangkat kepalanya, menatap kesemua anggota keluarga lainnya. Menandakan betapa tangguhnya Kaisar kita. Kevin menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia sungguh ragu dan takut, jika meninggalkan semua keluarganya.

Hingga ia akhirnya menatap lembut pada Ummanya. Dan yeoja paruh baya itu langsung membuang wajahnya, tak mau sekalipun menatap Kevin. "Biarkan aku memikirkannya lagi Kaisar."

"Baiklah. Berfikirlah Putra Mahkota, semua yang terbaik untukmu dan Korea."

.

.

"Oh No!"

Xander berteriak keras saat melihat breaking news di TV. Ia menatap penuh ketakutan pada namja yang sedari tadi duduk disisinya. Dan namja itu memang langsung menghentikan aktifitas makan ramyun-nya saat ia melihat dengan jelas potongan foto yang diambil dari koran.

Xander segera berlari menuju ruang tamu dan mencari koran pagi itu. Dirumah, dia hanya tinggal dengan Kiseop yang memang saudara jauh dengannya. Orang tuanya sendiri tinggal di Hongkong dan mengurus bisnis mereka.

Jadi, bukan orang tuanya yang ia pikirkan, tapi bagaimana nasib Eli.

Ia kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula dan membawa koran itu bersamanya. "Lihat Seoppi, berita ini gila!"

"I don't think so."

"Hei!" Xander menarik paksa panci kecil itu dari tangan Kiseop dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa maksudmu? Kau pikir ini benar huh?"

"Kalau benar dan tidaknya, kau sendiri yang tahu itu. Tapi jangan berfikir aku buta hyung. Aku bisa melihatnya." Kiseop diam sejenak dan mengambil koran itu. Terlihat jelas foto keempat namja yang sangat menikmati moment mereka di hutan Summer Camp.

"Ah, satu hal yang mungkin kau lupakan Hyung. Kau mengencani putra Tuan Kim. Konglomerat juga pengusaha kaya. Dan wartawan sellau mempunyai cara untuk mencari keuntungan dari semua ini."

Xander menghempaskan tubuh kesalnya. Ia tak menyangka semua akan seperti ini. "Lalu bagaimana dengan Eli sekarang. Bagaimana dengan Bummie dan Pangeran Woo?"

"Mungkin saja mereka akan diasingkan. Dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan..."

.

Ting... tong... ting ... tong...

.

Bunyi bel pintu rumah Xander dibunyikan dengan cepat dan kasar, memaksa Xander untu langsung berdiri dan melampiaskan kemarahannya yang terasa memuncak dan memenuhi kepalanya. Tapi ia hanya bisa diam saat sudah membuka pintunya. Beberapa namja dengan pakaian hitamnya berdiri tegak di hadapannya.

"Mianh, tapi kau harus ikut kami."

"Gya, aku tak mau."

Tapi semua namja itu tetap menyeret Xander, meski sudah mencoba untuk melawan tapi teta saja kekuatan Xander tak seberapa di banding dengan segerombol namja yang kini memasukkannya ke dalam mobil.

Kiseop melihat semuanya, dan dia harus segera mencari penyelesaian untu masalah ini.

"Aish Kibumie..."

Kiseop langsung masuk kedalam rumah dan mencari kunci mobilnya. Menyiapkan diri dan langsung menuju rumah Kibum. Pikirannya sudah dipenuhi beribu kekhawatiran tentang Kibum.

.

.

**TBC**

.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya ? Garing kah ? Akh... Semoga tidak.

**Jeongmall gamsahae untuk yang uah ngereview fic aku : **Vipelfkissme94, park sohee, Cho Kyu Rin, MarthaKissme501, Tamamyoung, Enno KimLee, Kim Hanny Cassie Elf, Kim Min Hyun, Sulli Otter, KaBunny Min, Kissme501, Kangkyumi, and yang lain yang udah nge add jadi fav story and fav author jeongmall gamsahae.

**Mianhe, updatenya lama bener, maafkan segala keterlambatan author. Gamsahae, review lagi please...**

Jeongmall gamsahamnida ^_^


	6. Chapter 6

**KEMARU LOVE**

Author : | rainy hearT |

Length : | Series |

Rated : | T |

Cast :

| Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Marumir a.k.a Allen Kim |

| Kevin Woo a.k.a Woo Sung Hyun (U-Kiss) |

|Other U-Kiss member except AJ and Hoon |

Pairing : | KeMaru | Kevin x Marumir |

Genre : | Romance | Drama | Sad |

Disclaimer : | ALL cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan | KeMaru saling memiliki | Kevin milik Kibum | Kibum milik Kevin|

Warning : |YAOI / Boys Love | Banyak Typo | Tidak memakai EYD yang sesuai dengan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia | OC's |

Summarry : | Love is the time when you can't breath because of your heartbeat. Love is when you can't see anything because of you only can see him. And love is the time when you going insane and give all your things. Your life and your soul. Love will pay you more |

**KEVIN IS ONLY FOR KIBUM**

Mianhe, Updatenya lama bener. Habisnya author sibuk banget, kerjaan numpuk.

Please enjoy kelanjutan FF gag jelas ini

**HAPPY READING**

**oOOoKEMARU LOVEoOOo**

**Chapter 6**

**.**

.

"_Jebal."_

"Tidak Pangeran. Maafkan kami."

Kevin terhuyung dan duduk lemas di kursi malasnya. Empat pengawalnya kembali menjaga pintu luar kamarnya. Ingin menelfon pun percuma. Ia sama sekali tak bisa berkomunikasi dengan siapapun. Termasuk juga dengan pangeran Shin dan ketiga temannya. Apalagi, sekedar menanyakan kabar Kibum.

Tak lama kemudian Kaisar Woo datang dan menyuruh semua penjaga pergi dari tempatnya. Ia duduk dengan penuh wibawa. Menatap penuh belas kasihan pada putranya.

"Duduklah kemari. Aku akan menceritakan satu hal padamu."

Kevin mendekat pada Kaisar. Duduk didepannya dan Kaisar Woo memulai ceritanya. Ia melepaskan kacamatanya dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Menatap pada kalung yang kini dipakai Kevin, mencoba meraihnya.

Namun tubuh Kevin mundur, ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyentuh kalung itu. "Ini milikku."

"Huh, jadi kau sudah bertemu dengannya." Kening Kevin berkerut, ia memang tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Kaisar. "Dengarkan aku Pangeran Woo. Jika saja kau _yeoja,_ mungkin ini akan mudah."

Kaisar menghela nafasnya. Ia tersenyum samar dan terus menatap Kevin. "Kau, Pangeran Korea yang sangat cantik. Kau benar-benar mirip dengan leluhurmu." Kaisar itu merogoh kantungnya, mengeluarkan satu kertas kecil yang tersimpan dalam satu tas kecil berbahan sutera alam. "Ini adalah gambar liontin kalung itu ketika utuh."

"Dulu, pada saat pemerintahan Kaisar Woo ke-2 hal yang sama pernah terjadi. Putera Mahkota, mencintai seorang _namja_ dan _namja_ itu hanyalah rakyat biasa. Hanya seorang penyanyi di opera keliling yang sering menghibur keluarga istana. Dan karena dia seringkali keluar masuk istana, maka dia menjadi begitu dekat dengan putra mahkota."

"Dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat, hubungan seperti itu sangat dilarang. Terlebih jika namja itu hanyalah rakyat jelata. Meski Putra Mahkota sudah berusaha untuk membujuk Kaisar dengan berbagai cara, tapi tetap saja cinta itu akan kalah oleh kekuasaan Kaisar. Akhir yang menyedihkan."

"Putra Mahkota, yang merupakan calon Kaisar ke-3 akhirnya harus mengalah dan mengikuti perintah Kaisar. Tak ada satupun yang bisa menentang titah Kaisar. Dan kau tahu nasib _namja_ itu?" Kaisar menatap Kevin. "Dia mati dipenggal."

Sedikit terlihat raut terkejut di wajah Kevin. Sejujurnya, ia membayangkan jika namja itu Kibum. Dan dia di penggal. "_Ahni, Hyungie_ tak boleh mati." Kevin menggumam lirih. Dimata cantiknya sudah menggantung air mata yang siap meluncur menuruni pipi putihnya.

"Kaisar Woo, meninggalkan kalung itu. Ia berpesan agar memberikannya kepada keturunan Kaisar dengan marga Woo, anak pertama dari Kaisar Korea disetiap pemerintahannya. Dan sekarang, kalung itu jatuh padamu."

"Tapi Pangeran, kau adalah Putra Mahkota. Aku tak punya putra lain selain kau, dan juga kekaisaran Woo harus terus berlanjut. Atau jika masalah terus berlarut seperti ini, maka pemerintahan Kekaisaran akan digulingkan oleh Presiden."

Kevin hanya bisa merenung dan diam. Ia berfikir keras, demi kekaisaran atau demi Kibum.

"Pikirkanlah Kevin. Dan mulai hari ini pengawal tak akan mengikutimu." Kaisar merogoh kantungnya. "Ini ponselmu. Bicarakan baik-baik. Aku tak mau seperti Kaisar ke-2 yang begitu kejam dan tegas. Aku hanya berharap kau bisa berfikir jernih."

.

.

.

.

"Siapa kalian?"

Di ruang gelap inilah, namja itu disekap. Ia baru saja terbangun dari pingsannya yang bisa dibilang teramat lama. Ia pingsan selama dua hari, karena pengaruh obat bius. Dan saat ia membuka matanya, yang ia lihat hanya segerombolan namja dengan pakaian serba hitam dengan senjata yang terselip di pingangnya.

"Kau Alexander?"

"Lepaskan aku! Kenapa mengikatku?"

"Perlukah kami beritahu apa kesalahanmu?"

Xander menatap sengit pada semua namja itu. "Katakan padaku, siapa kalian?"

"Baiklah, kurasa kau mengingat ini."

Suara itu datang dari kejauhan, dan dari arah suara itu terlihat namja dengan tubuh tegapnya. Ia membawa surat kabar dan Xander tahu persis apa yang sedang terjadi padanya kali ini.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, dan berita itu bohong."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu bicaralah. Ikuti petunjukku."

.

.

.

"Ini tidak mungkin! Kau pasti memaksanya!"

_Namja_ itu berteriak keras pada _namja_ paruh baya yang duduk tenang di kursinya. Terdengar lagi suara yang ia kenal betul. Suara yang selama beberapa hari ini ia cari, di sekolah maupun di rumahnya. Ternyata, kebersamaan yang begitu singkat membuatnya merindukan sosok itu.

Terlebih, dengan pengakuan aneh yang kini menorehkan sedikit luka dihatinya seakan menyadarkannya jika ia memang mencintai _namja_ itu. Sejujurnya, ia enggan mendengarkan suara itu. Berulangkali ia menggeleng dan menutup kedua telinganya. Meja didepannya sudah acak-acakan dan tak berbentuk lagi.

Semua yang ada disekitarnya sudah remuk karena pukulan dan juga tendangannya. Itulah lampiasan kemarahannya. Dan ia hanya bisa mulai menangis kesal, merutuki kebodohannya dan kelemahannya. Ia tak bisa berkutik sama sekali jika berhadapan dengannya.

"_Hai Eli. Kuharap kau mendengarkanku. Mianhe, jika aku sempat mengganggumu. Aku juga sempat menjadi orang bodoh yang beranggapan jika kau menyukaiku. Yah, padahal kan tidak sama sekali. Kau namja, dan aku juga namja. Kau kaya dan terkenal. Putra konglomerat yang sangat disegani bahkan oleh kedua orang tuaku juga. Sangat memalukan jika aku yang rendah ini, bermimpi bahwa jika kau mencintaiku."_

"_Hahahhahaa... sangat lucu. Sudahlah, hentikan semua ini. Aku juga berharap kau bisa menikmati hidupmu dan juga menemukan yeoja yang baik dan menikahlah. Aku akan bahagia untukmu. Kita teman."_

Suara serak itu, entah untuk keberapa kalinya Eli mendengarkan rekaman itu. Ia benar-benar tak ingin mempercayainya, tapi itu benar-benar suara yang ia cari selama beberapa hari ini

.

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan gelap ini, _namja_ itu duduk diam di atas kasur nyamannya. Ia baru saja bangun tisur di hari yang terasa semakin buruk untuknya. Menatap hampa pada ruang kosong di kamarnya. Ia sudah seperti itu sejak beberapa hari ini. Sama sekali tak berniat kemanapun. Ia beranjak sedikit dari kamarnya, untuk sekedar menengok ke kamar yang ada tepat didepan kamarnya.

Kamar itu telah kosong dan artinya _namja_ yang merupaka _hyung_-nya itu sudah pergi untuk berangkat ke Singapura. Promo dan juga sekalian menyelesaikan masalah dengan klien disana, akibat dari hubungan anehnya itu.

Berita cepat menyebar, hingga ke luar negeri. Siapa yang tak tahu calon pengganti Kaisar? Terlebih lagi _namja_ itu begitu sempurna, kecantikannya melebihi yeoja manapun. Dan namja itu, Kibum. Ia menghempaskan tubuh lemasnya di sofa ruang tamu.

Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Melayang ke waktu dimana ia masih menikmati kebersamaan yang begitu singkat itu. Dan ia menatap gelang kecil yang masih melilit ditangannya. Gelang itu perlahan bercahaya dan terasa hangat. Kemudian...

.

Ting tong...

.

Bel itu membuyarkan lamunannya tentang Pangeran Korea. Ia berjalan pelan menuju pintu utama dari rumah megahnya. Membuka pelan pintunya.

Dan ia hanya bisa terdiam mematung melihat sosok yang datang berkunjung ke rumahnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan tiba-tiba hangat. Ia sungguh ingin tersenyum, tapi entah mengapa seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya seakan mati dan hanya bisa menggoreskan garis tipis yang mulai basah dan mengalir dipipinya.

"Hei, tak ingin memelukku _Hyungie_..."

Dan Kibum, mendapatkan kesadarannya. Ia mengangguk pelan dan bergegas memeluk pangeran Korea itu. "Kau membuatku hampir mati." Menggumam lirih dan mencium kecil pipi pucat _namja_ yang begitu ia rindukan.

"Seharusnya aku yang menangis, tapi kenapa malah kau yang cengeng begini _Hyungie._"

.

.

.

Dua _namja _itu kini duduk tenang di kamar Kibum. Kevin, melepaskan kerinduannya. Berbaring dengan paha Kibum sebagai bantal untuk kepalanya. Dan ia menatap wajah sempurna dengan kulit pucat dan bibir merahnya.

"Aku tak tahu harus apa, _Hyungie_?"

Kevin mengulurkan tangannya dan perlahan mengusap pipi Kibum. Ia begitu merindukan wajah itu. Menyimpan setiap detail wajah yang mungkin akan sangat lama tak bisa ia lihat lagi. Menyimpan semua kenangan mereka baik-baik, jika memang itu hal yang bisa menyelamatkan semuanya.

"Haruskah aku melepasmu?" Kevin menggumam lirih. Ia menatap sayu pada Kibum yang menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bed mereka. Memejamkan kedua matanya. Terlihat jelas dalam mata Kevin, jika Kibum sama sekali tak mau membicarakan ini.

"_Hyungie..."_

Kevin mencoba membujuk Kibum untuk mulai membicarakan semuanya. Ia sedikit menarik lengan baju Kibum. Membuat Kibum terpaksa menanggapi Kevin meski hatinya begitu malas. Ia sungguh tak ingin membicarakan apapun jika hanya berujung pada perpisahan yang akan terjadi diantara mereka.

"_Nde..."_

Kevin mencoba duduk di depan Kibum, kemudian memeluk tubuh lemas itu. "Ayolah, kau tahu bukan? Aku juga tak menginginkan ini." Kevin merengek kecil. Ia sungguh takut.

"_Mianhe,_ karena aku sudah membuatmu lebih khawatir. Aku hanya takut Kevin, ini yang pertama untukku. Dan ini berakhir dengan cara seperti ini. Aku tak bisa menerimanya."

Kibum melepaskan pelukan tubuh Kevin. Menangkup kedua pipi halus itu dan mencium bibir merah yang mungkin akan sangat ia rindukan. Membiarkan Kevin menikmati dan menyimpan semuanya. Membiarkan semua cinta mereka melebur hari itu.

"Tak ada yang aku inginkan. Jika bukan untuk kekaisaran dan kau, mungkin lebih baik aku mati _Hyungie, saranghae..."_

"Jangan berbicara seperti itu." Dan ciuman Kibum kembali memanjakan titik sensitif dileher Kevin. "Kau tahu, aku akan mencoba apa saja untuk membuat kita tetap bersama."

Seakan tersentak oleh satu hal yang baru saja diingatnya, Kevin menarik tubuhnya dan duduk ditepi bed mereka. "Satu syarat, aku harus menikahi _yeoja pabo_ itu."

"_Mwo?"_ Kibum terkejut, dan tiba-tiba saja seluruh amarahnya naik dan merkumpul di genggaman tangannya. "Apa katamu? Menikahinya? Bukankah kau tak mencintainya?"

Kevin memutar tubuhnya dan menghadap Kibum. "Ini tak semudah yang kita bayangkan _Hyungie._ Dan aku tak ingin kau yang menderita."

Dan dengan satu tarikan, tubuh Kevin kembali dalam pelukan Kibum. Ia menjatuhkan punggungnya dan membiarkan Kevin menindihnya. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Apa kau tak mengerti, jika seperti ini malah semakin membuatku menderita."

Kibum menghembuskan nafas hangatnya dan terus menghirup wangi tubuh Kevin. Dan namja cantik itu hanya bisa diam. Ini berlebihan, cinta mereka dan juga pengorbanannya. Semuanya sangat berlebihan. Dan jika dipaksakan hanya akan menambah luka hati. "Cintaku mungkin terlalu berlebihan padamu Hyungie. Dan aku tak mau kau lebih menderita karenaku."

Garis basah itu mengalir sempurna di pipi Kevin. "Kau tahu, ini sangat berat. _So please Hyungie, give me your love right now. Let me keep all this feelings deep inside my heart. It won't works even if we had to trying so hard. It wont't works Hyungie..."_

"Satu hal, kau harus _tahu Hyungie... I love you._"

Dan Kevin kini hanya diam dipelukan Kibum. Kedua namja itu sama-sama diam, menikmati kebersamaan yang mungkin akan menjadi satu hal terakhir yang dapat mereka ingat. Jemari Kibum, bermain indah menangkup kedua pipi Kevin dan mulai mengusap air matanya.

Mengecup kedua kelopak mata basah itu, dan kemudian menyelesaikannya pada titik merah yang terlalu sulit untuk dilupakan. Menyesapi manisnya bibir itu, menyimpan semua keindahan ciuman yang akan segera hilang.

"Eumhhh..."

Jemari Kibum sudah menyusup indah, mencoba meraba setiap detail tubuh indah dengan kulit seputih susu itu. Menyimpan setiap lekukannya dan menikmati semua rasanya.

"Emmmmhhhhh...ssshhhhhh..."

Menyimpan semua suara indah itu dengan baik di telinga dan fikirannya.

"_Hyungie_ ahhhh..."

Menyimpan jeritan indah itu, semuanya terasa sempurna malam ini.

"Ouhhhh... akuhhh...uhhhhh...".

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?"

"Molla."

"Sayang, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun."

"Jujur, aku benci jika Kevin Hyung menyukai namja itu. Ayolah, mereka bahkan baru saling kenal beberapa hari ini."

"Tapi bisa ku pastikan, Kibum orang yang baik."

"Hey, Seoppi. Kau ini selalu saja membelanya. Kau juga tahu, jika ini sulit."

"Ya, jadi harus bagaimana Hyung?"

"Molla."

.

.

.

.

.

Bagaimana kelanjutannya ? Garing kah ? Akh... Semoga tidak.

Untuk yang nanya tentang 2 member baru itu, sejujurnya aku lebih suka U kiss format dulu. Dimana ga ada 2 member itu. Dan aku hanya memperhatikan Kevin sekarang2 ini. Lihatlah, bukankah dia paling menderita. I can see it. Dia, bukan Kevin yang dulu.

**Jeongmall gamsahae untuk yang uah ngereview fict aku : **Vipelfkissme94, park sohee, Cho Kyu Rin, MarthaKissme501, Tamamyoung, Enno KimLee, Kim Hanny Cassie Elf, Kim Min Hyun, Sulli Otter, vipkissme95, Reihan Youngshimi, BunyyMin25, Kumikolinie, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, KaBunny Min, Kissme501, Kangkyumi, and yang lain yang udah nge add jadi fav story and fav author jeongmall gamsahae.

**Mianhe, updatenya lama bener, maafkan segala keterlambatan author. Gamsahae, review lagi please...**

Jeongmall gamsahamnida ^_^


	7. Chapter 7

**KEMARU LOVE**

Author : | rainy hearT |

Length : | Series |

Rated : | T |

Cast :

| Kim Ki Bum a.k.a Marumir a.k.a Allen Kim |

| Kevin Woo a.k.a Woo Sung Hyun (U-Kiss) |

|Other U-Kiss member except AJ and Hoon |

Pairing : | KeMaru | Kevin x Marumir |

Genre : | Romance | Drama | Sad |

Disclaimer : | ALL cast punya diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan | KeMaru saling memiliki | Kevin milik Kibum | Kibum milik Kevin|

Warning : |YAOI / Boys Love | Banyak Typo | Tidak memakai EYD yang sesuai dengan Kaidah Bahasa Indonesia | OC's |

Summarry : | Love is the time when you can't breath because of your heartbeat. Love is when you can't see anything because of you only can see him. And love is the time when you going insane and give all your things. Your life and your soul. Love will pay you more |

**KEVIN IS ONLY FOR KIBUM**

Mianhe, Updatenya lama bener. Habisnya author sibuk banget, kerjaan numpuk.

Please enjoy kelanjutan FF gag jelas ini

**HAPPY READING**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**oOOoKEMARU LOVEoOOo**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**.**

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian**

.

.

Kiseop, Soohyun dan Dongho kini berada dalam satu ruangan yang sedikit tertutup di kamar Pangeran Kecil itu. Dongho masih sibuk dengan sarapannya dan sesekali menatap datar pada Kiseop dan Soohyun.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana?" Kiseop membuka suara. Sampai beberapa hari ini Xander belum juga kembali dan mereka sama sekali tak bisa menemukannya. Sedangkan Kibum, sepeninggal Kevin dia terus saja melamun seakan tak punya semangat hidup lagi.

"Molla." Soohyun menggeleng pelan dan menatap Kiseop balik. Terukir rasa bersalah dan ketidakberdayaan di wajahnya.

"Sayang, aku tak bisa berbuat apapun." Kiseop menatap Dongho seakan memintanya untuk membantu memikirkan jalan keluar dari masalah yang mereka hadapi.

Dan wajah memelas itu sedikit bisa melunakkan hati sang magnae. "Jujur, aku benci jika Kevin Hyung menyukai namja itu. Ayolah, mereka bahkan baru saling kenal beberapa hari ini."

"Tapi bisa ku pastikan, Kibum orang yang baik." Kiseop mencoba meyakinkan Dongho.

"Hey, Seoppi. Kau ini selalu saja membelanya. Kau juga tahu, jika ini sulit." Soohyun sedikit menggertak.

"Ya, jadi harus bagaimana Hyung?" Kiseop mengalihkan pandangannya dan lebih memilih menatap keluar kamar sang pangeran.

Soohyun hanya bisa menghembuskan nafasnya, menggeleng pelan. "Molla." Kemudian dia mengkuti langkah Kiseop untuk berdiridi tepi jendela dan menemukan satupemandangan yang sudah biasa terlihat dilingkungan istana. "Kaisar benar-benar ingin melakukan semuanya."

"Nde, menikahkan Kevin hyung dengan Sulli. Aku juga tak menyukainya tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada jalan lain untuk menyelamatkan nama besar kekaisaran Woo." Dongho ikut juga menatap ke luar ruangannya.

Pemandangan yang biasa beberapa hari ini ia lihat. Semua pelayan istana sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan sang Pangeran dan Sulli. Bahkan Dongho pun tak bisa menemui Kevin lagi.

"Bagaimana dengan Xander hyung dan Eli hyung, apakah kau sudah menemukannya?"

Kiseop menggeleng, "Belum juga. Menurut kabar yang aku terima, Tuan Kim mengirim Eli ke luar negeri tapi entah juga sangat ketat dan bahkan semua telfon dan kegiatan Eli di pantau oleh pengawalnya."

"Huh, kenapa semua jadi berantakkan begini?" Soohyun kembali ke kursinya dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya. "Xander juga kini dikurung dirumahnya. Aku tak menyangka jika kabar konyol itu sampai juga ditelinga orang tuanya. Ini benar-benar payah. Semakin menambah sulit keadaan kita."

"Huh, baiklah. Aku akan bicara dengan Appa dan Umma, mungkin saja mereka bisa membantu mencari jalan keluarnya." Dongho bergumam lirih, sambilterus menatap kegiatan para pelayan diluar kamarnya.

Pernikahan itu tingal satu minggu lagi, satu acara besar yang akan langsung mengubah gelar Kevin menjadi Kaisar Kecil untuk kemudian dididik dan menjadi Kaisar Korea saat ia sudah menyelesaikan semua pendidikannya.

.

.

.

Kibum hanya sibuk memainkan remote TV dihadapannya. Mematikan dan menghidupkannya lagi, berulang-ulang seperti itu. Dan hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk mengurangi kegundahannya. Semua masalah memang sudah beres.

Perusahaan keluarganya juga sudah berjalan seperti biasa, tapi tidak semudah itu bagi Kibum. Perasaannya tak semudah itu untuk sembuh. Sesekali ia berfikir untuk menjebol pengamanan istana, tapi bisa saja ia mati konyol tanpa bisa mengetahui bagaimana keadaan Kevin.

Sekarang pandangannya menatap lurus pada layar TV dimana Kevin tengah melakukan konferensi pers untuk pernikahan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi di keluarga istana. Kibum mendekatkan tubuhnya pada TV dan mengusap layar itu, dimana wajah Kevin terlihat begitu datar dan terdapat raut kesedihan disana.

Kibum tersenyum kecil, meski hanya melihatnya dari layar TV dan sama sekali tak bisa menyentuhnya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan ada tepukan di bahunya. "Ah, hyung. Kau mengagetkan aku." Kibum kembali ke posisinya tadi. Duduk di sofa nyaman dan mulai menatap kembali pada layar TV."

"Apakah kau benar-benar mencintainya?"

"Nde, hyung. Begitu mencintainya."

"Kau tahu, itu akan sulit Bummie?"

"Nde, aku tahu."

Hyung Jun menghela nafasnya. "Aku akan merindukanmu." Bergumam lirih dan mulai mengusap rambut Kibum.

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita akan melakukannya bersama, dan kau harus bisa dan diap untuk tak kembali ke Korea dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama."

Kibummenatap tak mengerti, tapi senyuman yang ada di wajah Hyung Jun seakan menyiratkan jika dia hanya ingin Kibum percaya padanya.

.

.

.

.

**The Wedding day**

**.**

**.**

Kibum sudah bersiap dengan jet pribadi milik keluarganya. Ia menunggu dengan gelisah di dalam jetnya. Sesekali melihat ke luar dan terkadang sibuk mengatur detak jantungnya sendiri. "Semoga berhasil."

Ia terus bergumam dan berdo'a dalam hati. Berharap semua rencana yang disusun rapi olehnya dan Hyung Jun dapat berjalan dengan lancar. Rencana yang sangat rapi tanpa ada satupun yang mengetahuinya kecuali Kevin.

Entahlah, bagaimana bisa Hyung Jun menembus pengawalan ketat kerajaan dan mengirimkan hadiah pernikahan berupa boneka beruang kecil dengan suara yang seakan mengatakan pada pangeran untuk pergi ke toilet digedung utama dan percaya bahwa semuanya akan berjalan dengan lancar.

"Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan di gedung utama sebentar lagi pangeran, kuharap kau akan siap." Kaisar berbicara lirih dan menepuk bahu Kevin. "Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi Kaisar."

"Nde." Kevin mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tulus. Senyuman terakhir yang bisa ia berikan untuk keluarganya. Untuk Kaisar.

Kevin dan Kaisar, berjalan bersama menuju mobil mereka. Diiringi dengan begitu banyak pengawal, mereka bersiap untuk pergi ke gedung utama. Kevin terlihat santai dan lepas, hanya inilah hal terakhir yang bisa ia berikan untuk keluarga Kerajaan.

Sedikit terbesit rasa bersalah, jika membayangkan bahwa inilah yang dipilihnya. Kevin menunggu dengan gelisah, ia kini tengah duduk bersama dengan Kaisar dan Ratu. "Aku akan ke toilet dulu. Pernikahan ini membuatku gugup."

Kaisar hanya mengangguk dan saat pengawal akan mengikutinya, "Bisakah aku pergi sendiri, toh aku tidak kemana-mana. Hanya toilet saja."

Dan hanya satu anggukan dari Kaisar, semua pengawal yang akan mengikuti Kevin kembali ke posisinya. Dan entah bagaimana caranya, di dalam toilet gedung utama kerajaan sudah ada namja yang sama persis dengan Kevin.

"Nuguya?" Kevin menatap aneh saat melihat namja itu sudah sada di dalam toilet. Kevin mencoba menyentuh namja itu.

"Aku akan berkorban untuk kebahagiaan Pangeran dan juga Youngmaster." Namja itu membungkuk dan tersenyum kecil. "Satu kebahagiaan, jika aku dapat berkorban untuk orang-orang yang begitu menyayangiku dan telah menghidupi dan melindungiku selama ini."

"Youngmaster?"

"Nde, Tuan Muda dari keluarga Kim. Dia memberiku tugas ini." Namja itu kemudian membuka koper yang ia bawa. "Ini adalah perlengkapan menyamar untuk Pangeran. Pakailah dengan cepat, aku akan membantumu."

Dan dengan cekatan, namja itu memasangkan topeng dengan muka keriput yang sangat berbeda dari wajah Kevin. Kemudian dengan cekatan membantu Kevin mengganti bajunya dengan baju pengawal yang telah ia bunuh sebelumnya.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Ini adalah wajah dari pengawal pintu depan yang biasa keluar masuk kerajaan. Pangeran cukup keluar dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang terparkir di deretan paling belakang yang ada diluar. Mobil itu sudah dipersiapkan oleh Youngmaster. Tuan Muda Kecil sudah menunggumu."

Kevin tersenyum kecil dan menepuk bahu namja yang akan menjadi penggantinya. Kemudian mengusap pipi namja itu. "Aku dan Kibum sangat berterima kasih padamu."

"Aku akan keluar terlebih dahulu dan Pangeran keluarlah setelah acara sudah dimulai dimana perhatian semua pengawal tertuju pada Pernikahan Pangeran. Dan tolong bawa tas ini keluar."

Kemudian namja itu mengatur tasnya hingga yang terlihat hanya beberapa dokumen dan beberapa set pakaian tradisional Korea. "Jika ada yang bertanya, katakan saja jika ini pakaian yang akan diantarkan ke rumah calon istri Pangeran."

Kevin mengangguk, kemudian membiarkan namja dengan wajah dan pakaian yang sama dengannya pergi keluar toilet. Kevin menatap tak percaya dengan wajahnya yang sekarang. Benar-benar penyamaran yang sempurna.

.

.

Kevin mencoba berjalan santai diantara para pengawal lain. Dan semuanya terlihat sibuk dengan pengawalan pada prosesi pernikahan Pangeran, hingga tak ada seorangpun yang memperhatikan dia keluar dari gedung utama kerajaan.

Kevin sedikit berlari dan langsung menuju mobil yang sudah dipersiapkan untuknya. Begitu ia masuk, mobil itu langsung melaju dengan cepat ke satu bandara darurat di Incheon. Tidak ada pembicaraan apapun. Yang ada hanya diam dan Kevin sibuk menatap Korea untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Mereka sampai di bandara dan Kevin sudah disambut oleh salah satu pria berjas hitam yang lainnya. "Silahkan turun Pangeran."

"Aku akan kemana?"

"Tenanglah, semuanya sudah diatur. Ayo ikut aku."

Kevin mengekor dibelakang pengawal itu dan masuk kedalam pesawat Jet. Ia terdiam saat melihat namja yang masih duduk diam dan gelisah menatap keluar jendela. "Kajja, ikut aku dulu. Biarkan aku melepas topeng itu dan kau bisa menemui Little Youngmaster."

Kevin mengangguk kecil dan mengikuti pengawal itu untuk masuk ke dalam satu ruangan khusus. Melepas topengnya. "Nah, sudah selesai. Pangeran bisa keluar, kami sudah mempersiapkan semuanya dan semoga perjalanan Pangeran dan juga Little Youngmaster berjalan dengan baik."

Pengawal itu membungkuk dan membiarkan Kevin berjalan pelan menuju Kibum yang masih dalam posisi sebelumnya. Kibum terlalu pusing memikirkan bagaimana nasib mereka selanjutnya. Hingga akhirnya Kevin berhenti berjalan dan berdiri didepannya.

"Annyeong hyungie..."

Dia menyapa Kibum dan tersenyum kecil. membuat perhatian Kibum teralih dan menatapnya. Sedikit tersentak saat ia menemukan pangeran Korea yang berdiri didepannya. "Kevin?"

"Nde..."

Tak ada hal lain yang mewarnai keterkejutan itu selain dengan pelukan dan tangis di pipi Kevin dan Kibum. "Aku merindukanmu Kevin baby..."

"Nde, aku juga Hyungie."

"Ehm... mian mengganggu, tapi silahkan duduk di seat dan kenakan sabuk pengamannya Pangeran dan Little Youngmaster. Sebentar lagi kita akan terbang menuju tempat yang sudah dipersiapkan."

Hanya saling melempar senyum dan kemudian duduk berhadapan. Saling bergenggaman tangan dan menatap tak percaya. "Ini hal terbaik didalam hidupku."

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai." Pengawal itu mendekati mereka dan mempersilahkan tuan muda mereka dan juga Kevin untuk turun dari jetnya.

"Kita dimana?"

"Yang pasti ini adalah satu tempat yang tak mungkin terjangkau oleh siapapun. Semua kehidupan Litlle Youngmaster dan Pangeran sudah diatur disini termasuk sekolah." Kibum dan Kevin mengikuti langkah pengawal yang masuk kedalam mobil dan bersiapmenuju satu rumah yang cukup megah yang berada di tengah kota kecil yang begitu indah.

"Ini adalah apartemen kalian nanti." Pengawal itu membuka pintu sebuah apartemen elite di pertengahan kota. Selama perjalanan, Kevin dan Kibum disuguhi pemandangan indah. Kemudian pengawal itu mempersilahkan Kevin dan Kibum untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu, kemudian ia membuka koper yang di bawa oleh salah satu pngawal lainnya.

"Ini adalah identitas baru pangeran." Pengawal itu menyodorkan satu map yang berisi foto dan data baru mereka. "Disana sudah ada alamat sekolah kalian yang baru, dan saya sangat berharap jika Pangeran dan Little Youngmaster bisa bertahan disini."

"Tapi, bisakah kau katakan kita ada dimana?"

Pengawal itu tersenyum kecil dan berjalan menuju jendela mereka. Membuka tirainya. "Lihatlah pemandangan indah malam hari ini. Dan kalian akan menikmatinya selamanya. Kuharap Pangeran dan juga Little Youngmaster bisa hidup dengan baik."

Kevin dan Kibum mengikuti langkah pengawal itu. "Nde, ini indah sekali."

"Nde Pangeran, Ayshire..."

"Ayshire?" Kevin mengernyit heran dan menatap Kibum. Mereka bahkan tak pernah mendengar tentang apa itu. "Apa itu?"

"Kita ada di Ayshire, Skotlandia."

.

.

.

**Beberapa hari kemudian.**

.

.

"Tadi Hyung Jun hyung menelfonku, dan dia mengatakan jika mobil yang di tumpangi pangeran meledak dan menyebabkan pangeran mati dan juga beberapa pengawal mati dan terluka."

"Mwo? Jadi pengawalmu yang menggantikan aku itu mati?"

Kibum hanya mengangguk dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kevin. "Dia berkorban banyak untuk kita." Kevin mengangguk kecil. "Lalu bagaimana dengan teman-temanku yang lain?"

"Soohyun dan Kiseop telah menjadi pasangan penjaga untuk Putra mahkota yang baru."

"Maksudmu?"

"Dongho, dialah calon kaisar yang baru."

Kevin tersenyum kecil. "Seandainya bisa, aku akan sangat berterima kasih padanya." Kevin menyamankan posisinya yang masih memeluk tubuh Kibum dan memainkan jari telunjuknya di dada Kibum.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Eli? Kudengar pengawal dari Kim ahjussie sempat menyandera Xander hyung"

"Mereka hidup bebas di Belanda, Xander selalu mengirim pesan ke alamat emailku. Mungkin jika suda beberapa tahun berlalu, aku akan meminta mereka mengunjungi kita."

Kevin mengangkat wajahnya dan memposisikan dirinya diatas tubuh Kibum. Tubuh yang bahkan masih naked seteah kegiatan akhir pekan mereka yang penuh dengan cinta. "Aku harus berterima kasih pada semuanya, termasuk Hyung Jun Hyung. Terima kasih karena dia telah memberikanku kehidupan yang baru dan nyaman disini."

"Nde."

Dan tak ada percakapan apapun lagi. Kibum mulai mengusap lembut pipi Kevin dan membawanya ke satu ciuman panjang yang akan memulai percintaan mereka kembali. Pergulatan lidah dan basah juga remasan pada bokong Kevin, membuat hasratnya semakin naik dan tak terkontrol lagi.

"Unghhhhh... Hyunghhh awww... pelan..."

"Nde... so tight... uhhh... uh..."

.

.

**END**

.

.

Bagaimana ENDingnya? Semoga karangan saya ga aneh yah... GOMAWO!

**Jeongmall gamsahae untuk yang uah ngereview fict aku : **Bunny Ming, leeyoungmin,Kumikolinie, Vipelfkissme94, park sohee, Cho Kyu Rin, MarthaKissme501, Tamamyoung, Enno KimLee, Kim Hanny Cassie Elf, Kim Min Hyun, Sulli Otter, vipkissme95, Reihan Youngshimi, BunyyMin25, Kyelfcloud, yukiLOVESUNGMIN, KaBunny Min, Kissme501, Kangkyumi, and yang lain yang udah nge add jadi fav story and fav author jeongmall gamsahae.

**Mianhe, updatenya lama bener, maafkan segala keterlambatan author. Mind to RnR?**

Jeongmall gamsahamnida ^_^


End file.
